La bête à deux dos
by Badwyn
Summary: Après la chute de Cocoon, Lightning et ses amis vivent une vie paisible à Néo Bodhum sur les terres de Grand Pulse. Le soir de son 23ième anniversaire, Claire est victime d'une mauvaise farce de la part de Fang, un sournois complot qui forcera Lightning à revoir ses principes fondamentaux. Une romance complexe, mettant en jeux les deux têtes de mules du groupe Fang & Light.
1. Chapter 1

**"Voilà le premier chapitre de cette Fic. Pour les fautes malheureusement je suis un cas désespéré... bien comme il faut avec ça, donc si vraiment ça pique les yeux... un Mp de correction pourrait-peut-être changer la donne.**

 **Il y a quelques scènes olé-olé, si l'amour entre femmes ne plait pas autant s'arrêter ici tout de suite, sans regret.**

 **C'est une première Fic pour moi, donc la maladresse est probablement de mise, néanmoins j'ai plaisir à la faire c'est ce qui compte.**

 **Les personnages appartiennent à Squard-Enix bla bla bla.**

 **Signé Kupo."**

Intro:

Néo Bodhum, le village de toutes les trenquilitées. Lightning était enfin seule dans son appartement, seule à se remémorer cette foutue soirée, pourquoi elle, pourquoi maintenant? C'était peut-être qu'une simple démonstration, et pourtant elle aurait juré... mais l'idée eût été fatidique...

(Deux heures avant, Bar de Lebreau, plage de Née Bodhum)

Snow, Vanille, Serah et Hope était réeunis à une table sur la terrasse de l'établissement. Hope exprimé clairement une de ses multiples hypothèses sur la montée des eaux et les cycles lunaires, de quoi passionner Vanille et endormir Snow, qui balancait dangereusement sa lourde tête de blondinet sur l'épaule frêle de sa jeune épouse.

Lightning venait d'arriver au bar, d'abord septique par l'invitation de ses amis, puis légèrement, vraiment très légèrement enjouée. Certains auraient dit qu'elle avait sourit.

*-Light!* Serah venait de se lever, courant inutilement à travers les tables pour rejoindre son aînée, la serrant contre elle presque théâtralement.

*-si sé passé...?* Snow venait de se réveiller, sous le regard accusateur d'un Hope vexé et d'une Vanille amusée, avant de se lever et agiter largement le bras pour saluer l'arrivante.

Lightning portait une légère chemise blanche ouverte, dessous un simple débardeur blanc , ainsi qu'un pantalon collé au corps, d'une teinte caramel charmante, le tout finissant avec des petites bottines marron claire. Les nuits était douces, et elle en profitait modestement.

*-Salut Lightning!* Hope se leva tout sourire, suivit d'une Vanille légèrement trop excitée.

Snow se leva à son tour, et enlaça étroitement Lightning, qui se raidit de surprise.

D'accords elle ne sortait pas souvent avec eux, en effet elle n'allait pas franchement s'accouder au bar pour chercher le dialogue avec les habitants de Néo Bodhum, et non elle ne prenait jamais d'apéro en groupe ou en solitaire, alors... oui cette étreint aurait put-être justifiée, mais pas à ses yeux. Elle lança de vifs éclairs en direction de sa soeur, fronçant légèrement ses arcades rosées, comme l'interrogeant en silence.

Serah riait devant l'échange affectif de son époux, ignorant volontairement l'imploration silencieuse de sa soeur.

*-Joyeux anniversaire soeurette!*

*-Hum?!* Lightning put finalement se séparer tant bien que mal de son beau-frère, observant le petit groupe avant de sentir de nouveau une poigne ferme l'enlacer par derrière, c'était visiblement une habitude pour la journée.

*-Gadot...* Soupirat-elle, avant que celui-ci n'éclate de rire, faisant vibrer le thorax de la jeune femme, a son plus grand agacement..., puis il se déttacha pour frapper dans la main complice de Snow.

*-Alors Light on se fait vieille?* Dit-il, allant s'asseoir lourdement dans une des chaises blanche autour de la table, suivit de Lebreau qui lança un sourire sincère à Lightning, en surveillant du coin de l'œil que Gadot ne lui casse pas le matériel.

*-Joyeux anniversaire Ligth, ce soir les boissons sont gratuites... pour toi seulement!* Ajouta t-elle précipitamment à l'encontre des autres, surtout de Gadot et Snow en fait... qui prirent aussitôt des airs courroucés, que Lebreau ignora royalement.

*-Merci.* Dit-elle, essayant d'être le plus aimable possible, sentant le rouge monter aux joues. Lightning n'appréciait pas franchement de s'exposer ainsi, même devant ses amis, tout ceci lui était réellement déplaisant. Elle s'installât sur la première chaise venue, avant d'être interrompue par une main tendue, celle de Vanille, tenant un petit bout de papier.

*-Qu'est-ce que c'est?* Dressant les arcades, moyennement curieuse, mais pas agacée pour autant.

*-Tu verras!* Répondit Vanille, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles? Pendant ce temps autres s'installaient autour de la table, commandant à tour de bras, boissons fruitées, alcoolisées, sucreries et amuse-bouche, discutant déjà de tout et de rien.

*-Hum.* Dit-elle, hochant du chef, en prenant le papier qu'elle dépliât lentement sans plus de cérémonie.

"J'espère que tu aimes la musique Sunshine. À minuit chez toi, merci à Serah pour le double des clefs."

Lightning fusilla aussitôt du regard sa soeur, qui fit l'innocente avant de sourire en coin, espiègle... un complot? C'était un sournois complot. Ce dit Lightning avant de froisser et glisser le papier dans l'une de ses poche.

*-Sunshine. Il n'y a qu'une personne se permettant de me surnommer ainsi...* Et pas vraiment avec mon accords de sur-crois, ce dit-elle, sans sourire de la situation.

Vanille hocha vivement en voyant Sazh arriver, elle se leva délaissant une Light plus agacée qu'en arrivant. Finalement elle se racla la gorge, remerciant Lebreau du verre de limonade diabolo-fraise qu'elle déposa devant elle.

Quelques clients arrivaient dans la salle principale, mais la terrasse était étrangement vide, tant mieux après tout, Lightning n'était pas friande de population abondante, surtout si ses amis pensaient lui chanter l'horrible chanson d'anniversaire.

Scrutant de nouveau le papier, elle remarqua du rouge à lèvres sur le bas du papier, redressant une arcade d'un air interrogateur, elle se demandait bien ce que cela signifiait. Fang n'était tout de même pas en train de flirter avec elle, car honnêtement, cela enchantait que très moyennement la combattante qu'était Lightning. C'était très certainement une mauvaise blague, ou une ânerie, comme aimait à le faire Miss Oerba Yun Fang à ses heures perdues... fichue immature! Se dit-elle.

Le temps s'écoula lentement pour Lightning, la musique fut quelques octaves plus élevées au fils de la soirée, ce qui tapa relativement vite sur son système nerveux. Se relevant à plusieurs reprises elle tenta de fuir la soirée, mais à chaque fois un nouvel arrivant son plus grand bonheur!

En milieu de soirée, Lightning s'écarta du brouhaha, s'accoudant à la rambarde en bois peint en bleu-ciel, écoutant les écumes au loin, danser et onduler contre les roches des côtes, c'était reposant...jusqu'à ce que...

Vanille finit par la rejoindre, s'agrippant un peu trop fermement à son bras, Lightning put sans problème percevoir des légères odeurs d'alcool d'entre les lèvres rosées de sa partenaire, beaucoup trop proches à son goût de son nez.

*-Vanille.* Dit-elle, souriant légèrement pour s'assurer de garder une Vanille souriante.

*-Lightning!* S'enjoua une octave trop fort la rouquine.

*-Tu as bue, Fang ne va pas être contente, tu l'as connaît.*

*-Hahan...* Vanille observa Ligthning en coin, plissant les yeux, comme pour lui faire passer un message, un message relativement important étant donné que la rouquine resta ainsi une longue et interminable minute avant de poursuivre d'un ton qui se voulait sur la confidence. *Elle risque pas de me tomber dessus... si tu vois s'que j'veux diirrrrree...*

*-Je... je ne suis pas certaine de te suivre Vanille*

*-Moi je me suis très bien, c'est déjà assez compliqué comme ça, breeef...ma chère grande soeur à décrétée qu'il était temps de changer de partenaire ce soir!* Donnant un coup de hanche à Lightning, la faisant sursauter avant de reprendre contenance, Lightning replaçant sa chevelure d'un rose pâle derrière son oreille.

*-Vous-êtes proches en effet. Ce n'est pas plus mal étant donné que vous venez de loin. Autant temporellement que physiquement alors...quoi? Elle te remplace pour une autre.* Lightning s'arrêta, reculant la tête pour mieux observer Vanille Vasciller contre son bras, les paupières lourdes.

*-Je ne parlais pas de moi, mais de Lylia! *Laissavt-elle plânner, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

*-D'accords... bon! Je vais probablement rentrer... okay? Je suis fatiguée et la journée à était longue de mon côté.* Hochant du chef, devant l'air courroucé de Vanille, qui la retient maladroitement.

*-Non attend elle n'est pas prête!* Ceci sembla lui échapper, car elle porta sa main devant la bouche, ses grands yeux olive fixés sur Ligthning.

*-Pardon?* Septique, Light se redressa correctement, une main sur la hanche, observant le manège concrètement foireux de Vanille.

*-C'est... une surprise.* Dit elle, bafouillant quelque peut, piquant un fard.

*-Je ne suis pas friande de surprise Vanille. Quelque chose à me dire?*

*-Non non...* Peut crédible, Vanille élargie un sourire qui se voulait convaincant sur le moment, à la base du moins.

*-Je vais aller dire au revoir à ma soeur, puis rentrer. Merci pour la soirée.* Coupa Light qui pris congé malgré l'air lasse de la rouquine.

...

L'appartement de Ligthning était d'un sobre impersonnel ahurissant, c'est ce que se dit Fang en entrant. Ses yeux d'un vert chatoyant scrutant avec amusement la chambre de son hôte... un hôte absent qui ne savait pas réellement sa présence ici, ou du moins, devait seulement s'en douter avec le papier laissé dans les mains de vanille.

*-Pourvue qu'elle n'est pas oubliée de le lui donner...* Soupirant connaissant bien la rouquine. La brune glissa un disque audio dans le lecteur CD juste sous un meuble où Lightning avait visiblement déposé quelques bijoux, d'un sobre et d'une teinte neutre démoralisante.

Se passant la main dans ses cheveux désordonnés, Fang débuta de se dévêtir, pour enfiler une fine robe de velours d'un bleu azur semblable au bleu somptueux des iris de la guerrière. Souriant en coin, elle la rajusta, un air conquérant exagérant ses traits félins.

*-Si avec ça je ne décoince pas notre petite sauveuse, je promets au moins un mois de service à Lebreau, jupe courte comprise si ça rameute de la clientèle.* Fang enfila rapidement des collants sombres, valorisant son teint hâlé, avant d'enfiler de petites chaussures à talons noirs vernies, qu'est-ce qui fallait pas faire... foutu pari se dit-elle, et en même temps... L'adrénaline et l'angoisse s'immisçant curieusement dans son ventre, la déstabilisant l'espace de quelques instants.

Et si ce petit jeu tournait mal... si Lightning agissait, je ne sais pas... violemment? S'interrogea la Pulsienne, avant de secouer la tête. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se cogiter plus que ça, car le son d'une porte claquant se fit entendre de l'autre côté de l'appartement.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre deux: Embarrassée embarrassante.

Lightning venait d'entrer, seule sans surprise. Elle ferma à clefs, soupirant de soulagement à retrouver un silence qu'elle connaissait apaisant dans son chez soi. S'avançant dans la salle à vivre, elle alla se servir un verre d'eau qu'elle avala lentement, jetant un bref coup d'oeil à son calendrier. Elle sourit légèrement en rapportent ses pensées sur le mariage de sa cadette. Cela avait été un jour plein de bonnes surprises, Lightning c'était rarement autant amusée, elle avait même accepté une danse en tête à tête avec son beau-frère, mais même la crapuleuse tête de Snow l'enjouait ce jour-là, un sentiment de réussite par tous ses sacrifices, juste pour le sourire de Serah remplit son coeur d'ivresse. Soudain un sursaut la pris par surprise, faisant tomber le verre dans le lavabo, par chance, celui-ci ne se brisa pas. De la musique... de la musique venait de sa chambre( Leon Else- Black Car), forte avec ça. Elle ne se posa pas la question de savoir si le son en lui-même lui plaisait.

Se dirigeant rapidement vers sa chambre, elle ouvrit en grand la porte, se figeant sur place lorsqu'elle vit la silhouette de Fang avachie sur son lit, de dos, habillé d'une nuisette bleue relativement séduisante et d'une longueur provocante, recouvrant à peine cette paire de fesses rebondies aux lueurs caramel.

Après une demi-seconde de réflexion, Lightning s'avançassent d'un pas, avant de voir une longue et délicate jambe se redresser à la verticale, le corps svelte de la Pulsienne suivant le mouvement avec une aisance renversante, pour finalement se retrouver accroupis sur les draps soigneusement faits le matin même par la propriétaire des lieux.

Lightning recula d'un pas avant de se cogner aux rebords de sa porte, jetant un bref regard derrière elle, avant de retourner son attention sur Fang. La Pulsienne avait une étincelle étrange dans les yeux, lui donnant l'air prédateur. Son bassin s'avançant au rythme de la musique, d'abord de petits mouvements de droite à gauche, puis des arrondies, enfonçant ses genoux dans les draps pourpres de l'hôte. Ses mains remontant ses hanches, laissant la soie bleutée se relever légèrement, laissant apparaître des hanches voluptueuses, ainsi qu'un sous-vêtement à dentelles noires, plus fin que de raison.

Seul la lampe de la veilleuse d'un rouge électrique éclairait la silhouette de Fang, qui trouva son rythme sans mal, laissant Lightning bouche béante observant bêtement la Pulsienne sur son lit. Son cerveau ne fonctionnait plus, la surprise, l'illogique de cette scène, tout allait à l'encontre de sa raison à elle.

Après de longs instants à se déhancher, Fang décida qu'il était temps de se hisser hors du lit, ce qu'elle fit relativement vite, tout en souplesse, se retrouvant cas quelques pas de la guerrière frigide. Glissant ses mains dans sa chevelure sauvage, ses yeux sournoisement fixés vers ceux de son homologue, la distance entre elles fut rapidement grignotée par les déhanchés félins d'une Fang débordante d'imagination en ce qui concerne la gestuelle de son corps.

La peau de Fang semblait brûlante, c'est ce que constata Lightning en sentant la Pulsienne se frotter à elle, Fang était dos à elle, agitant ses reins sous son nez, il y avait quelque chose de sournois dans sa danse, il était évident que c'était une séance ardente de séduction... mais pourquoi elle, maintenant? Ici? Une brûlure dérangeante grimpant le long de ses cuisses pour venir agacer les sens de son bas-ventre la mirent d'autant plus mal à l'aise, n'importe qui de globalement normal aurait était excitée par les fesses fermes de la Pulsienne, se frottant doucement à sa braguette.

Lightning recula, se cognant de nouveau à sa porte lui imposant une légère douleur dans l'omoplate gauche. Fang se retourna plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaitée, glissant ses bras autour de la nuque de Lightning, poussant en douce cette porte agaçante d'un simple mouvement de main. Quand Lightning enttendis la porte se fermer derrière elle, son sang ne fit qu'un tour, réalisant avec effroi qu'elle était seules dans sa chambre.

*-Joyeux anniversaire.* Viens chuchoter Fang à son oreille, ses lèvres caressant le lobe, avant qu'une sensation chatouilleuse et humide ne caresse l'arête de son oreille, en douceur, un souffle chaud réconfortant passa par-dessus, comme pour marquer son territoire.

Light resta figée sur place, se faisant lécher l'oreille par son amie. Ravalant sa salive, la Cocoonienne ne put réagir, la musique était trop forte, le corps de Fang trop proche, sa tête lui parut affreusement lourde l'espace de quelques secondes, le parfum de la Pulsienne l'étourdissant.

Elle se rendit compte que la musique avait changée, pour laisser place à quelque chose de plus lent, subtile (Love Crime- Siouxies) Fang lui faisait face, ses reins flottant avec aisance, son corps ondulant avec une légèreté féline somptueuse, descendant le long du corps de Lightning, remontant à plusieurs reprises, le bout de son nez frôlant l'infime partie de peau à découvert de Light, juste au-dessus des seins, là où son débardeur s'arrêtait. La rosée sentit son coeur s'emballer, prèt à exploser lorsque Fang renversa sa tête en arrière, se redressant brusquement pour plaquer Lightning contre la porte, ses reins ondulant sensuellement contre son bassin, la cuisse droite relevée coinçant Lightning, le souffle chaud de la Pulsienne proche de ses lèvres closes. La jambe restante était tendue, écrasant l'entre-jambe de Light, elle se sentait étrangement bien ainsi, comme si ne elle laissant pas le choix, Fang l'autorisait à se relâcher un peu sans que cela ne puisse se voir.

La Pulsienne finit par se retirer brusquement, trop peut-être au goût de Light, qui tendit la main dans le vide, ce que Fang releva, surprise elle aussi du geste désespéré de la Coconienne, qui rétracta sa main près de sa hanche, comme si de rien n'était. C'était le feu vert, l'autorisation pour poursuivre, et la Pulsienne ne manqua pas d'agir, positionnée au centre de la chambre, jouant avec les bretelles de sa nuisette... non, elle n'allait tout de même pas...si?

Baissant et remontant les bretelles à plusieurs reprises, une étrange chaleur agressa le visage et le ventre de Lightning, son sang pulsant violemment dans son cou. Lorsque la nuisette tomba au sol, découvrant un Fang dos à elle, en sou vêtements noirs, Lightning sentie sa gorge se presser, l'étouffant presque sur place, la sueur s'imprégnant de sa chemise, et son débardeur sous les seins et derrière le long de la colonne vertébrale. il faut dire qu'une certaine chaleur était à présent installée dans la chambre habituellement froide et d'un calme apaisant.

La musique changea une nouvelle fois, plus lente, et relativement explicite, le rythme, tout décrivait en elle que les choses sérieuses débutaient maintenant. (Raving George-Youre's mine)

Les reins de Fang basculant de droite à gauche de façon circulaire, elle remonta ses mains dans son dos, défaisant son sous tif noir observant du coin de l'oeil Light, avant de le lâcher et le lancer sur le lit de son hôte après un petit tourniquet du poignet, tout en souplesse. Elle ses retourna lentement, le bras sûr devant les seins avant de l'abaisser lentement exposant une poitrine ronde, ferme et agressive, pointant en direction de Lightning qui ne put observer autre chose en cet instant. Fang s'avança et recula, ceci à plusieurs reprises, toujours dansant avec une allégresse étourdissante, son ventre plat ondulant offrant une vue étourdissante de son corps.

Lightning ne se rendit pas comptes que ses ongles étaient enfoncés dans la paume de ses mains, une goutte de sueur longeant sa tempe dégagée, le côté frange déjà trempe quelques pointes de cheveux collés à son front et sa nuque habituellement sèche et d'une lisse blanche porcelaine, à présent rouge pivoine.

La Pulsienne dressait ses arcades provocatrices offrant un regard prédateur au chaton apeuré près de la porte d'entrée. Souriant malicieusement à sa victime du moment, elle glissa ses doigts fins sur ses hanches, débutant de descendre le peu de tissus restant sur elle, sans compter les chaussures à talons, qui donnaient cette silhouette plus élancée encore que la normale.

Fang dos à Lightning se pencha, faisant descendre le petit bout de tissus sombre, offrant une vue subjective sur deux rondeurs fermes à souhait, probablement d'une douceur sans égal, elle se redressa lentement, caressant ses jambes dans la foulée, pour venir pousser son bas sur le côté d'un léger coup de pied, ayant emporté ses collants au passage.

Le coeur de Ligthning rata un battement lorsque la Pulsienne se retourna, elle faisant face. Les yeux azur de la guerrière se perdirent sur les courbes délicates de son amie, arrivant inévitablement au niveau du bas-ventre sur la courte toison brune, recouvrant avec élégance le sexe de la Pulsienne, qui déjà s'avançait vers Lightning, d'une démarche féline propre à sa personne.

Une fois collé contre elle, Fang approcha de nouveau ses lèvres sur l'oreille fragilisée de Lightning, plaquant sa main droite contre la porte, l'autre contre les reins de Light, la guerrière était prisonnière de cette voluptueuse Pulsienne.

*-Quel âge ça te fait?* La voix de Fang parue affreusement suave à l'écoute, Lightning du déglutir avant de répondre, d'une voix plus grave que l'habituelle.

*-Vingt-trois... vingt-trois ans.* Dit-elle, le coeur coincé dans la gorge, le souffle court et le front trempent, elle transpirait plus encore que la danseuse, ce qui en soi était absolument illogique.

*-Tu es une grande fille maintenant. J'espère que...* Un bruit de lèvres s'humidifiant se fit à son oreille, avant que le souffle chaud de la Pulsienne ne revienne flatter son lobe. *Que le spectacle t'a plu Sunshine...*

Lightning ne put répondre, rigide, terrifiée, et acculée contre la porte de sa propre chambre. En temps normal elle lui aurait fait ravaler son ton sournois, mais là...

*-Ne tu'en fais pas. Personne, ou presque n'est au courant de notre petite soirée... je vais rentrer un anniversaire sa s'arrête bien à un moment.* Et comme elle était venue, Fang s'écarta de Lightning, nue des chevilles à la tête, se rhabillant soigneusement en laissant la musique tourner dans le vide.

Comme c'était frustrant, tout ça pour quelques secondes de nue... a cette pensée, Lightning se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Pour peut elle en aurait redemandée, et cette idée lui glaça le sang, avant que Fang ne la sorte de ses pensées, remuant le double des clefs du bout des doigts. Elle avait revêtu un short simple cette fois et un débardeur noir, tenant sous son bras ses affaires de "spectacle privé".

Lightning se décala, la raccompagnant silencieusement, observant le dos en sueur de la Pulsienne, surtout les reins en fait... Avant de se gifler mentalement, et lui ouvrir la porte.

Lightning fut déçue de ne pas voir Fang se retourner en partant, et marmonna sans s'en rendre compte un faible:

*-tu aurais au moins pu m'embrasser...* Ses propres paroles plombèrent son estomac douloureusement, elle se rendit compte avec effrois qu'elle était... relativement échauffée, et qu'un rapport sexuel en solitaire était devenue une urgence pour le bien-être de ses sens, si elle ne voulait pas finir folle alliée dans la nuit. Cela ne la fit pas rougir, après tout, elle connaissait son corps mieux que personne... d'ailleurs celles-ci se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main.

...

Présent.

De retour dans sa chambre, affalée sur son lit, Lightning venait d'arrêter cette musique devenue déplaisant sans Fang... Fang, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris. Se demanda-t-elle, frustrée, avant de laisser sa main glisser sur son nombril, le contournant de l'index avant de descendre vers son bas-ventre, redécouvrant avec douceur les formes fragiles de sa rose, son bourgeon rosé ayant largement gonflé entre-temps. Sa respiration était haletante, imaginant sans peine Fang entre ses cuisses, déposant ses lèvres sournoises contre son sexe. À cette simple idée, Lightning perdit le peut de bon sens qui lui restait, se cambrant à plusieurs reprises, elle se sentait déchirée entre plaisir et remords. Penser à son amie en se caressant la révulsait, c'était à ses yeux, immoral... et en même temps ne l'avait-elle pas cherchée?

La jouissance ne se fit pas attendre, quelques larmes de cyprine s'écoulant lentement sur ses doigts, Light ne put retenir un grognement douloureux, cela avait été si intense et fade en même temps. Car un foie le plaisir consumé, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était seule, dans un silence pesant, personne pour l'enlacer, la caresser et la réconforter, il lui manquait quelque chose. Quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas réalisé avant.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre trois: Les doutes de Vanille

Quelques jours passèrent, et Lightning ne sortait plus de chez elle. Tout le monde avait repris son train train habituel, Snow et Gadot aidaient à la construction de l'infirmerie, où Vanille travaillait depuis déjà quelques semaines, Hope partait régulièrement en exploration étudiant faune et flore accompagné le plus souvent de Fang, qui elle, outre le temps de libre à l'exploration, se chargeait des rondes et tour de garde, souvent en équipe avec Sazh et Noel, voir Lightning. Serah aidait au bar de Lebreau, mais ce matin là, elle avait réussit à négocier sa mâtiné pour tenir compagnie à sa soeur qui ne sortait plus le bout de son nez depuis le soir de son anniversaire.

Fang de son côté se demandait si ce n'était pas sa sournoise prestation qui avait mis un froids. Depuis l'anniversaire de Light, personne n'avait vue celle ci sortir de chez elle. La Pulsienne était assise dans le canapé moelleux de sa colocataire, Vanille. Celle-ci était en face d'elle, un thé en main, il était encore tôt, et la rouquine était sérieusement mal réveillée, les bouclettes tordues dans tous les sens, observant Fang avec une légère pointe de reproche. Le réveil avait était brutal, son aînée s'était jetée sur elle à coup de coussins et de plumes.

*-Et depuis plus rien... bon. Je lui ai fais la totale... mais n'abusons pas!* Fang s'exprimait de façon nerveuse, comme si elle se reprochait d'avance quelque chose. * D'accords... le coup de tout enlever, c'était pas prévue, mais tu me connais, un peut de musique, une belle femme a mes pieds, inaccessible... surtout inaccessible d'ailleurs, ça émoustille... j'ai pas contrôlée. Je me suis retrouvée cul nul avant d'avoir eu le temps de réaliser...*

Vanille ne put retenir un rire d'entre ses lèvres, se stoppant aussitôt en voyant l'air furibond de son aînée.

*-Ce n'est pas grave. Tu connais Light, ça va lui passer. J'aurais payée cher pour voir ça en tout cas!*

*-Bop's... tu sais très bien comment je suis sous ses vêtements, avec toutes nos baignades et...*

*-Mais non!* L'interrompit Vanille, une pointe d'amusement naissant dans ses iris olive. *Je disais ça surtout pour voir l'expression de Light... elle ressemble à quoi quand elle est... émoustillée?*

*-Je ne pense pas que ce soit le terme adéquat Vanille... elle n'avait pas l'air dégoûtée, plutôt dans le renforcement de sa muraille de glace... elle ne ma pas égorgée, c'est bon signe. Ou alors est-ce par ce qu'elle n'avait pas sa Gunblade? * Répondit Fang d'un ton lass, triturant ses tresses derrière l'oreille gauche.

*-Je suppose que tu vas aller la voir comme une grande fille? Expliquer que c'était un pari stupide, d'une idée stupide venant d'une énergumène stupide... N'est-ce pas?* Vanille tortillait son index en direction de Fang, qui l'ignora prenant un air hautain.

*-Ne te dévalorise pas comme ça...* Répondit-Fang espiègle, devant une Vanille entrouvrant la bouche dans un *Héé!* Plaintif.

*-Très amusant... De toute façon c'est trop tard maintenant, ce soir on à le repas à la maison, elle y sera forcément.* Vanille haussant une épaule, regardant négligemment la plage à quelques mètres.

*-Meeeerde...* Se frottant le front en renversant sa tête en arrière. *j'avais complètement oubliée... Lylia va me tuer.*

*-Pourquoi?*

*-Je lui en ai pas parlée... j'avais vraiment la tête ailleurs ces jours ci... quel boulet.* Pesta t-elle observant l'intérieur de l'appartement.

*- Dis plutôt que tu veux pas qu'elle y soit... rho et puis Lylia comprendra... puis si vous faisiez moins de câlins et plus blabla ce genre de choses n'arriverait pas.*

*-Jalouse?* Fang remuait ses sourcils de façon subective en regardant sa cadette.

*-Tu es infernale... D'ailleurs, aucun remords vis à vis de Lylia pour ta petite prestation chez Light?*

*-Shpt!* Levant la main vers Vanille, les yeux plissés en reluquant leur salon à l'intérieur, comme si, d'un instant à un autre la dénommée Lylia allait apparaître.

*-ça va...* Chuchotant. *Tu ne m'as pas répondue...*

*-J'y ai pas réfléchis, simplement...* Prenant un air faussement désintéressé.

*-Tu ne l'aimes pas, tu perds ton temps Fang.* Vanille pris un air grave, poursuivant. *Quelque part, tu as trompée sa confiance... voir trompée tout court. Tu me déçois.*

*-Ho... je t'en prie, danser ne veux pas dire coucher Van...* Roulant des yeux.

*-Non, mais flirter...*

*-Je vais t'expliquer l'infime nuance entre danser et flirter. Ce n'est tout simplement pas réciproque, la voilà la différence.*

*-Et le fait de se déshabiller totalement... nue... je suppose qu'encore une fois je suis bien trop jeune et crédule pour comprendre que ma grande soeur en pince pour Light?* Vanille se mis à rire, triturant son verre, avant de pâlir devant l'expression livide de Fang. *Non...*

*-Quoi non?* Marmonna Fang le menton rentré, sourcils levés semblant vexée.

*-Tu en pince pour Light?!*

*-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi.* Répondit la Pulsienne plus précipitamment que raisonnablement.

*-Faaaang...* Soupira t-elle, avant de poser son verre et glisser une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

*-Je t'ai dis que ce n'étais qu'un jeu, tu arrête?* Perdant patience triturant son verre mi-vide entre ses doigts.

*-Tu en as parlée à Lylia?* Soucieuse, se penchant légèrement en avant pour capter l'attention de son interlocutrice.

*-Inutile puisque je ne l'ai pas trompée.* Répéta t-elle contenant son agacement.

*-Si tu ne le fais pas pour toi fais le pour elle. Je ne la porte pas plus que celà dans mon coeur mais...*

*-De quoi tu te mêle là? Et puis, depuis quand tu n'apprécie pas Lyl' Van?* Interloquée redressant la tête.

*-Disons qu'il faut être aveugle pour ne pas voir votre relation comme un échec. Tu ne l'aimes pas, elle elle profite pleinement et ne te respecte pas si ce n'est pour t'as jolie face. C'est pénible pour ceux qui t'aimes de te regarder t'enfoncer dans ce cercle vicieux du "tu me plait on en reste là"!* Vanille hochant merdeusement du chef, croisant ses jambes sur la table, sous le regard courroucé de Fang.

L'aînée était sur le point de répondre, avant qu'une paire de mains ne se pose sur ses épaules. Une jeune femme s'approchant des vingt-cinq ans se penchant au dessus d'elle, venant chercher un baiser.

*-Vous parliez de quoi?* Demanda Lylia d'un ton léger.

*-Des complexes de Fang, ces derniers temps elle se montre plus tête de mules qu'avant, je regrette presque qu'elle est survécus à tout ça.* Vanille sourit en coin, riant avant de recevoir une étreinte colérique de Fang.

...

Maison de Lightning.

Light était assise dans son fauteuil pourpre, observant la mer avec lassitude, un très léger sourire aux lèvres. Serah l'observait, elle assise en face, une grenadine fraîche entre les mains.

*-Trois jours Claire... c'est... trop. ça ce remarque, Lebreau à demandée une bonne quinzaines de fois si tu allait bien, Snow est intrigué, et je sent que si tu ne te pointe pas au repas ce soir, il va carrément venir te chercher par la peux des fesses.* Dit-elle, soucieuse, observant sa soeur, qui elle semblait dans le vague.

*-hum? Qu'il essai...*

*-Claire je ne plaisante pas... Ce soir rejoins nous chez Vanille et Fang. Elle à promis de mettre de la bonne musique cette fois. Ce qui en soit pour Vanille reste un exploit.* Riant légèrement, avant de voir le visage de Claire se décomposer au nom de Fang. *hum... j'ai dis quelque chose qui fallait pas?*

*-C'est bien toi qui à donnée le double des clefs à Fang?*

*-Heu... en effet. Un problème?* Intriguée, triturant inutilement son verre mi-vide.

*-Plutôt. Je peux savoir pourquoi? Après tout c'est chez moi ici.*

*-Haem... Je sais juste que ce soir là, elle avait un cadeau pour toi... elle tenait à te faire la surprise alors, je lui fais confiance, puis tu sais elle me les rendra... tient d'ailleurs, il est où se cadeau?!*

*-Elle... m'a offert son amitié sincère, et tenait à le faire en privé... rien de matériel donc, tu le vois bien.* Dit Lightning, détournant le regard vers l'horizon, rosissant légèrement, une rougeur qui surpris Serah.

*-Ce devait-être un moment intense... je n'imaginait pas Fang capable de ça avec toi, vous ne vous parlaient que pour vous contredire, quand vous ne vous disputez pas. Deux fortes têtes.* Souriante. *Mais en y réfléchissant, complémentaires. Je suis contente pour vous.*

*-Et oui... comme quoi, tout arrive...* Soupirant détournant le regard.

*-Bon, et pour ce soir alors?!*

*-Serah...*


	4. Chapter 4

CHapitre quatre: Jalousie Pulsienne

21h, appartement de Fang et Vanille.

La musique était exotique, rythmée, la plus part des amis de Fang était présents, même la petite Cocoonienne d'un blond renversant du nom de Lylia, était présente, une jeune nageuse, qui, tout le monde s'accordait à le dire, était terriblement fusionnelle avec la Pulsienne. Un avis que ne partageais pas Vanille.

Fang était accoudée a son comptoir, sa compagne du moment enlacée dans son dos, lui marmonnant parfois quelques chose d'amusant en vue des rires brefs de la Pulsienne. Vanille était à leur droite observant Hope danser avec Sazh comme deux pitres, suivant les déhanchés virils de Gadot.

Serah était agrippée au bras de son homme, l'air légèrement contrariée scrutant la porte d'entrée toute les cinq minutes. Light entra dans l'appartement. Elle était vêtue d'une robe noire, ce qui n'arrivait absolument jamais, celle-ci était longue, sombre, collée au corps, la teinte mat faisant ressortir sa chevelure d'un rose clair renversant. Elle se sentie vite stupide en voyant que personne n'avait songé à porter une tenue de soirée, c'est là qu'on voyait nettement que la Cocoonienne ne sortait jamais.

Débutant de faire demi-tour en toute discrétion pour retourner chez elle se changer, son bras fut happé par quelque chose. Un instant Light pensa à une Fang, mais la poigne était trop faible pour être celle de la Pulsienne.

Elle se retourna lentement faisant face à sa petite soeur.

*-Ho Claire! Tu es...!* Serah semblait abasourdit, triturant ses doigts entre eux avant de saisir la main de Lightning et la tirer joyeusement vers la salle principale, là où se trouvait une table blanche recouverte de reste de pizza aux fruits de mer, ship's, bonbons... rien de très culinaire mais tout de même.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse réellement réagir, Lightning se retrouva propulsée dans le groupe de Fang, Vanille Hope Snow et Lebreau, qui se dandinaient sur place, imitant grossièrement la danse que Vanille leur apprenait. Seul Fang sembla décrocher de l'amusement collectif, restant un instant bouche béante en voyant Lightning dans une telle tenue, avant d'être interrompre par un corps massif, qui lui passa devant pour venir accueillir Lightning. Snow.

*-Sis! Hou... Par Etro...* Rajustant exagérément son bonnet, recevant immédiatement une tape sur le bras par sa femme.

*-C'est ma soeur Snow...*

*-Héhé! C'est pour ça qu'elle est belle, elle te ressemble, un peut...* Un sourire sincère se dessina sur le visage parfait du blondinet, au plus grand agacement de Claire, qui détourna les yeux, avant de tomber dans ceux olive de Vanille. Quelque part il n'y a que dans ses yeux qu'elle trouvait le moins de gêne sur le moment, ceux de Fang était bien trop braqués sur elle, et celà la gêna plus que de raison.

*-Bonsoir tout le monde...* Dit-elle timidement, ni trop enjouée, ni trop morne, avant de se joindre au groupe, rassurée pour une fois que Vanille l'enlace. Claire se tourna vers la plus jeune des Pulsienne et dit d'un ton impulsif. *Tu m'accorde quelques danses?*

*-Oui! Sans hésitation!* Répondit la jeune rouquine, entraînant sur le champ Light sur la piste de danse.

Lebreau et Hope ne cachèrent pas leur surprise, en voyant Lightning glisser ses bras pâles sur les épaules de Vanille, la fixant intensément, alors qu'elle débutaient un slow. Honnêtement aucun n'avait prévue se rapprochement, et Serah se tenta à jeter un regard curieux à Fang qui semblait sans expression sur l'instant, sans même l'avoir saluer Light c'était jetée dans les bras de sa cadette... quel toupet.

Lylia tira le bras de sa partenaire pour l'entraîner a son tour danser un peut, Fang serra un peut plus sa compagne contre elle, un collé-serré que certains apprécié à regarder. Finalement tous se mirent à danser en duo, même si, pour le coup, Hope du se contenter de Lebreau en voyant sa Vanille ainsi accaparée, il fallait vraiment qu'il concrétise sa demande celui la...

Les musiques défilèrent petit à petit, Vanille mi-amusée, mi intriguée de se rapprochement, il faut dire que Lightning n'était pas bavarde, et restait fermement agrippée à elle, l'observant sans expression. Finalement, plus par fatigue qu'autre chose, la jeune rouquine posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Claire, soupirant d'aise au confort de sa posture. Un vrai petit couple aurait dit certains, d'ailleurs au fils de la soirée les doutes était naissants chez certains habitants du village.

Serah était au comptoir à présent, discutant avec Fang et Snow activement, Lylia toujours agrippée au bras de fang suivait la discussion intensément, prête à se jeter sur le moindre ragot.

*-Enfin c'est comme ça que ça c'est terminé. Je n'étais pas sure que ta soeur vienne... tu savais qu'elle était aussi proche de ma petite protégée?* Amusée, Fang se tortillait nerveusement contre le bar, lançant des regards, de nombreux regards d'ailleurs, en direction du duo dansant l'ignorant à merveille.

*-Tu change tu coq à l'âne Fang, contrariée?* Demanda Snow, aussitôt remit en place par un coup de coude léger de sa femme.

*-Je ne pensais pas qu'elle viendrait aussi à vrai dire... Je suis allée la voir se matin, elle me la promis, c'était ça ou rester à se morfondre chez elle. Je sais pas ce qu'elle à ces derniers jours... depuis son anniversaire quoi... *Souriant en coin, se sourire s'effaçant devant l'air septique de Fang, qui observait de ses yeux félin le duo.

*-Moui... un coup de vieux certainement. Bon. Je vous laisse un instant.* S'arrachant gentiment à la prise de Lylia, Fang se dirigea d'un pas très assuré vers le duos, avant de tappoter l'épaule de Light, qui détourna le regard vers Fang, la plus neutre possible.

*-Fang.* Hochant du chef, Vanille releva la tête, avant d'être attirée contre le corps de sa partenaire Pulsienne, se faisant honteusement ballottée entre les deux femmes.

*-Je te l'emprunte.* Fang sourit maigrement à Light, avant de partir danser avec Vanille, qui jeta un regard interloqué à Claire, avant que Fang ne prenne toute son attention.

Lightning légèrement déconcertée, voir vexée pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, partie vers le comptoir rejoindre sa soeur. Discutant un temps avec celle-ci, sous le regard amusé de Snow qui jetait des œillades exagérés à Hope, qui lui perdait peut à peut son courage pour inviter danser Vanille.

...

*-Tu ne m'avais pas dis pour toi et Claire...* Dit une Fang plus acide que prévue, la petite Vanille enlacée dans ses bras, voir étouffée sur l'instant.

*-Ne soit pas idiote, elle à jetée des regards en ta direction toute la soirée, j'étais une vrai potiche à côté. Une sorte de bouche trou, dit donc c'est pas la première fois vous-vous êtes passé le mot?*

*-Menteuse je vous ai observée toute la soirée... ça c'est flirter! *Fang sourit espiègle, avant de prendre un air bougon, prise au piège de ses propres aveux, sous le rire taquin de la petite rousse qui sautillant dans ses bras.

*-J'avais raison! Rhaaaaa!*

*-Tu me fatigue ma belle...* Roulant des yeux, Fang finit par conclure leur danse, rejoignant le comptoir, mais pas de Claire en vu la question lui brûla les lèvres, mais Vanille eu le bon sens de le faire à sa place.

*-Où es partie ta soeur? Ne me dis pas qu'elle est déjà retournée chez elle?*

*-Hae si... elle avait la tête comme un pot... la musique, la chaleur tout ça... tu sais comment elle est.* Serah sourit, observant le visage de Fang se durcir.

*-Elle aurait put au moins dire au-revoir, ont vous à invités c'est la moindre des choses, déjà qu'elle n'est pas capable de dire bonjour en arrivant.* Pesta Fang, surprenant le petit groupe habitué a ses pitreries. Celle-ci tapa du pieds nerveusement, avant de se détacher du groupe, attrapant Lylia dans la volée pour se diriger dans sa chambre, et la fermer à double tour.

...

Appartement de Lightning, le lendemain matin.

Serah observait sa grande soeur, un chocolat chaud entre les mains, appuyée sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Lightning observait la mer, en silence, depuis le réveil, et l'arrivée de sa soeur , Claire n'avait pas décrochée un mot si ce n'est l'habituel "comment tu vas?"

Fatiguée d'attendre, Serah s'exprima penchant la tête pour capter l'attention de son aînée.

*-Fang à plutôt mal pris ton comportement hier, pas de bonjour, pas d'au-revoir, c'est à peine si tu las considérais présente... on était chez elle tout de même.* Sur un ton de reproche que Claire ne supporta cas moitié, avant de croiser le regard Azur de sa soeur, l'adoucissant sur l'instant.

*-J'irais m'excuser.* Haussant une épaule, l'air désintéressée.

*-ça ne te ressemble pas d'agir ainsi... tu es responsable, mature... biensur que tu vas t'excuser. Fang doit-être réveillée, elle n'a pas de ronde aujourd'hui, donc... on se lave la tête et on y va!*

*-Mais?!*

...

Fang était assise sur sa terrasse, en culotte, une chemise blanche recouvrant en partie son buste et le début de son bassin. Lylia encore au lit, les marques de rouge à lèvres sur son cou ainsi que les quelques suçons expliquaient grandement sa nuit mouvementée.

Elle sursauta quand on frappa à sa porte, criant un fainéant.

*-Entrez!*

Sans vraiment se retourner en bon hôte, elle cria de nouveau.

*-Vous avez du jus d'orange dans le frigo, les verres sont au dessus!*

*-Merciiii!* Répondit en riant Serah, mais ajouta un bref. *-Mais je reste pas, je laisse Claire.*

Un grognement bougon se fit entendre, Fang sauta presque de son siège en voyant Light au centre de son salon, le son de la porte se refermant. Elle se frottait le bras gênée, avant de s'avancer, sa peau s'éclaircissant un peut plus aux lueurs solaire.

*-Salut.*

*-Salut... viens t'asseoir je te sert quelque chose.* Fang posa son verre sur la table ronde à l'extérieur, se précipitant vers sa cuisine pour chercher un fond de jus d'orange encore au frais, et servir Light, qui n'eu pas le coeur à refuser une bonne boisson matinale.

Le regard azur de Light se perdis un instant sur les marques de suçons au cou de Fang, la Pulsienne redressa son col maladroitement, se sentant étrangement honteuse devant Light, ce qu'elle exposait sans gêne habituellement devenait une véritable tare avec la rosée a ses côtés.

*-Je suis venue m'excuser pour hier... tu m'invite et je t'évite. C'était null.*

*-Jolies rimes. * Fang sourit, espérant décrocher un sourire semblable chez Light, qui n'arriva jamais. *C'est pas bien grave, puis j'étais un peut sur les nerfs... faut dire que tu n'as pas franchement donnée de nouvelles après ma ... petite surprise chez toi. J'espérée au moins une gifle, ou que tu me cris dessus au réveil...* Souriant en coin, observant un rougissement sur les pommettes de Claire, qui plongea son nez dans son verre de jus d'orange.

*-Tout ça pour dire que je suis désolée. Je ne vais pas rester, tu avais l'air... bien occupée.*

*-Bop's tu rigole... Je fais rien depuis une semaine, une vrai loque... a part notre petite soirée chez toi...*Insista t-elle lourdement, en observant Light qui détournait astucieusement le regards vers la mer. *-Bon aller!* Craqua t-elle. *Tu en as pensée quoi? Petit déhanché à droite, petite caresse à gauche? Je suis bonne pour animer le bar de Lebreau!*

*-Quoi?!* Light sursauta, observant presque colérique la Pulsienne. *Par-ce que tu compte faire du streap-tease dans son bar? Mais c'est une blague ma parole! Je pensais les Pulsiennes dignes pas dépravés!* Elle venait de poser son verre, le claquant, attirant une belle et élancée blondinette, Lylia venait de les rejoindre, se glissant sur les genoux de Fang en encerclant sa nuque de ses bras, cherchant un baiser que Fang lui offrit maigrement, restant les yeux fixes sur Light, leurs regards se croisèrent, ce qui installa une gêne particulièrement chez Lightning.

*-Non Sunshin... c'était une boutade.* Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil évocateur.

*-De quoi vous parliez?* Demanda Lylia, souriant amoureusement à Fang.

*-De notre discussion l'autre soir, tu sais quand je suis allée chez Sunshine pour se distribuer nos zones de rondes tu sais bien... je change de poste la semaine prochaine.*

*-Hein? Tu n'étais allée chez elle pour un rituel amical, un genre de sermon léger a l'eau de rose. Un truc à la con quoi, c'est Serah qui ma expliquée!* Remuant ses jambes sur Fang piochant dans le verre de sa partenaire.

Fang observa Lightning avec de gros yeux ronds, incrédules.

*-Oui aussi! Une pierre deux coups!* Dit Fang, essayant d'offrir un sourire semi-sincère à sa compagne.

Light sembla abasourdie, menteuse avec ça! se dit-elle, Fang n'avait vraiment rien pour plaire sur l'instant, et pourtant quelque chose au fond d'elle laissa monter une chaleur au creux de son buste. Fang mentait à sa partenaire, pour cacher leur petit jeux, quelque part celà réconforta Lightning, être dans la confidence intime de la Pulsienne avait quelque chose de grisant.

*-Je vais vous laisser alors. J'ai promis d'aller aider Lebreau ce matin. hum... pas de bêtise trésor? *Souriante espiègle, Lylia se pencha, embrassant plus passionnément Fang, qui, à la surppris de Light, détourna de nouveau le regard dans sa direction, c'était clairement une provocation, déplacée de surcrois. Lightning détourna le regard en direction de la plage, ignorant les caresses du couple, écoutant simplement Lylia partir dans l'appartement.

Puis un soupire attira son attention. Fang s'était affalée dans son siège.

*-Quel pot de colle... je dois vraiment être en manque pour rester avec. Et toi Sunshine, qui occupe tes nuits?* Taquine, remuant des orteils sur la table, joueuse et presque merdeuse sur l'instant.

*-Tu sais bien que je n'ai personne. Vivre en couple, les responsabilités, ou le sexe d'un soir ne m'intéresse pas.*

*-Ho je vois... ta main te suffit alors.*

Lightning sentie le rouge monter aux joues, observant colérique Fang, la fusillant du regard.

*-Touchée!* Dit la Pulsienne, riant sur l'instant. Comment pouvait-elle être aussi impudique!

*-Je vais probablement y aller maintenant.* Finissant son verre d'un trait, lorsqu'elle se leva, une main chaude attrapa la sienne, attirant son regard sur Fang, qui était affreusement sensuelle dans cette tenue, ainsi allongée sur son siège, les jambes tendues sur la table.

*-Excuse moi. J'oublis parfois que tu es la rigidité même. Tu veux bien rester, juste cinq minutes.* Souriant faiblement, Light céda devant le regard incertain de son amie et s'installa de nouveau dans le siège.

*-Voilà.*

*-A l'origine... je devais pas me dévêtir comme je l'ai fais... c'était simplement un pari perdu avec le groupe.*

*-Quoi!? Par ce qu'ils sont au courant?* Rougissant de colère, Light sentie une douleur pesante étouffer son thorax, observant furieuse Fang, qui se précipita pour poursuivre.

*-Oui et non, seulement Serah, Vanille et Snow...*

Light frappa son front, dépitée, avant de soupirer lasse observant Fang qui poursuivit.

*-Je devais danser pour toi, en petite tenue, l'idée vient de moi et Snow... mais. Une fois en face de toi, je sais pas ce qui ma pris, j'avais... envie de faire les choses jusqu'au bout... le spectacle dans sa totalité tu vois...* Souriant faiblement, face au regard colérique de Light qui fut mitigée. *C'était véritablement enivrant, tu es toujours aussi droite, rigide, malgrè tout ce temps passé ensembles, tu nous décroche à peine une étreinte la semaine des quatre jeudi... alors... bref, j'ai perdue les pédales. Excuse moi Claire.*

*-Light.* Repris Lightning, visiblement refroidie. *- Si tu peut me rendre le double des clefs... ce sera pas plus mal t'as pas besoin de ça. Passe les à ma soeur au besoin. Maintenant je vais y aller, inutile de me racompagner je connais le chemin.* Se levant, Lightning laissa Fang sur la terrasse, quelque peut assommée par la distance glaciale de sa partenaire.

Le son du claquement de porte la sortie de ses songe, la ramenant brutalement à la réalité.

*-Claire...* Marmonna t-elle, serrant son verre dans sa main.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre cinq: Danse en solitaire

De retour chez elle, Lightning s'écrasa sur son lit. Les cheveux renversés en avant, ses yeux d'un bleu azur cherchaient dans le vide un point d'encrage qu'elle ne trouva pas. Après avoir tournée en rond l'espace de quelques minutes, elle se souvient que le CD de Fang était toujours dans son appareil. Se redressant lentement elle vient ouvrir le lecteur CD, observant le CD quelques secondes, lisant les titres en quelques coups d'oeil. Elle remis le cd en place, alluma l'appareil et débuta de passer les quelques chansons qu'elle ne connaissait pas, cherchant volontairement celles de l'autres soir, elle finit par en reconnaître et sourit légèrement à l'écoute.

Après un instant qui lui parue une éternité, Lightning se redressa, tirant son court t-shirt blanc sur son ventre, vêtue simplement d'un short blanc et de deux soigneuses pantoufles blanche laineuses, elle se laissa entrainée par le rythme. Rien extravaguant, mais venant d'elle c'était déjà une petite graine de folie.

Elle sourit naturellement au souvenir des courbes de la Pulsienne, l'instant fatidique où ses reins halées caressaient son bas-ventre dans une ondulation houleuse. Le rouge monta aux joues de la Coconienne, celle-ci fermant les yeux, se laissant bercer par les musiques provocantes de son amie.

Au moins avait-elle réussit son coup, Lightning ne pensais plus cas Fang depuis ce soir là, un état d'esprit qui la déstabilisait. Il faut dire que personne n'avait vraiment pris le risque de la draguer ouvertement ou non, encore moins lui faire une séance chaude dans sa chambre. Fang c'était montrée impétueuses, tête brûlée, hautaine, parfois même irritable, mais jamais aussi sulfureuse envers sa personne.

Lightning avait bien eu un semblant de flirt avec un garde du campement, Thomas, dans la quarantaines d'années, mûrs, bel homme chatain à la barbe légèrement grisonnante, les cheveux en batailles, il avait quelque chose d'apaisant. Finalement il s'était probablement dégonflé, car une quinzaine de jours après Light l'avait aperçue au bras d'une autre, plus jeune encore qu'elle... après tout peut lui importait, elle ne se voyait ni avec une femme ni avec un homme plus mûr... a y réfléchir elle se voyait seule ou mal accompagnée. Pourtant, alors que la rosée souriait en dansant ayant pris son aise, la pensée que peut-être, ne serrais ce que pour tester, un baiser avec Fang aurait était envisageable... Puis l'image de Lylia lui revient en tête, fronçant légèrement les arcades... Fang était en couple depuis moins d'un mois, un détail plus ou moins imposant.

...

Fang se baladait tranquillement, Vanille agrippée à son bras. Toutes deux allaient vers le baraquement où vivait Lightning. L'aînée était tendue, alors que Vanille trépignée d'espièglerie.

*-Aller un petit effort, tu la salut, tu lui parles un peut, SURTOUT tu t'excuse!* Insiste t-elle en creusant la joue de Fang de l'index.*Et enfin tu récupère ton CD... et si tu n'es pas trop empotée tu lui propose une danse. Mince. *Se pinçant la lèvre.* J'aurais du mettre un slow dessus...*

Fang baissa les épaules, observant devant elle pour ne pas être tentée de dévisser la tête de son amie.

*-Et n'oublie pas de sourire. Même moi je n'y résiste pas!* Souriante les iris olive pétillantes en direction de Fang.

*-Rappelle moi a qui ou quoi tu résiste?*

*-Très drôle...*

...

Arrivées devant l'appartement, Fang ne put s'empêcher de sourire, une musique était audible d'ici, les deux jeunes femmes échangèrent un regard complice. Poussée par la curiosité Vanille tira Fang part le bras, contournnant la maison pour passer la tête part les fenêtres cherchant du regard Lightning. Finalement Vanille trouva Light dans sa chambre, du coin de la vitre elle pouvait appercevoir la silouhette légèrement vétue de blanc se déhanchée en solitaire. Fang passa la tête au dessus de celle de sa cadette, avant d'élargir les yeux.

Lightning était indubitablement charmante, ses cheveux fins d'un blond rosé se remettant en place à chaque mouvement, ses yeux était clos expriment sa plénitude du moment, quand à son sourire, Fang ne se souvenait pas d'avoir eu plus belle vision. La jeune femme était ravissante au naturel, sans artifice, le short et t-shirt était même de trop au goût de la Pulsienne, qui serrait fortement la main de Vanille sans réellement s'en rendre compte.

*-Aie...* Fini par pleurnicher la cadette, relevant le nez vers Fang qui ne lui prêta aucune attention, absorbée par ce que faisait Lightning dans sa chambre.

Se mordillant la lèvre inférieur, Fang avançait dangereusement le visage contre la vitre, son bout de nez fin frôlant le verre, son souffle s'écrasant en une buée légère contre le verre. L'espace d'un instant, la Pulsienne se figea, Lightning c'était arrêtée, fronçant les sourcils en direction de la vitre, d'évidence elle avait due apercevoir une forme au contre jour.

Rapidement Fang pris ses jambes à son cou, sans réellement attendre Vanille, elle n'était pas de nature lâche, mais parfois un léger sacrifice de son égaux lui échappée une lourde dispute avec la Coconienne.

Vanille n'eut pas le reflex de partir sur le champ, remuant la main de douleur, elle releva ses yeux olive vers la tête de Lightning, celle-ci ayant ouvert brusquement sa fenêtre coulissante.

*-Vanille?!* Incrédule, la rosée pris le temps d'observer la jeune femme avant de soupirer d'agacement. *Qu'est-ce que tu as vue?*

*-Rien!*

*-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?*

*-Rien aussi... enfin, non, Fang voulais récupérer son CD, j'ai proposée de l'accompagner et... *

*-Et où es notre brave Pulsienne a cette heure?* Tapotant le coin de la fenêtre du bout des doigts, Light se pencha en avant pour observer les alentours, pas l'ombre d'une Yun.

*-Et bien... logiquement elle est devant la porte d'entrée, j'ai entendue la musique et je voulais tapper à la fenêtre car tu ne répondais pas...*

Lightning resta un instant septique, avant d'hocher du chef.

*-D'accords. J'arrive.* Elle referma aussitôt la fenêtre, éteignant par la suite son lecteur CD, pour en extirper le CD en question. Elle le glissa ensuite dans une pochette vide prise au hasard, et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Ouvrant enfin, elle ne trouva que Fang devant la porte.

*-Vanille est partie?*

*-Oui... une affaire urgente... je peux entrer?* Dit-elle, plaçant son pieds droit déjà à l'intérieur, pour le plus grand agacement de l'hôte.

*-Oui.*

*-Alors, mon CD te plait? je t'en ferrais faire une copie si tu veux.* Dit-elle, se dirigeant vers le comptoir pour se servir sans réellement demander la permission, un jus d'orange frais sortie tout droit du frigo de la Cocoonienne, qui observait bras croisés, son invitée faire.

*-Pas la peine. Je ne suis pas franchement branchée musique.*

*-Tu rigole, je t'ais entendue depuis l'entrée.*

*-C'étais un cas exceptionnel Fang. J'ai allumée mon lecteur par erreur en voulant retirer ton CD, tiens d'ailleurs.* Elle posa le CD en question sur son comptoir, soupirant d'agacement en voyant Fang s'étaler sur sa cuisine de façon bien trop avenante et sure d'elle.

*-Admettons... Je suis venue aussi te rendre le double des clefs, comme demandé.* Elle tritura sa poche de son pantalon moulant ébène, sortant enfin les petites clefs pour les poser sous le nez de Light. *Et m'excuser.*

*-T'excuser? Pour?* Attrapant les clefs plus vite que de raison, pour les lancer dans une petite panière d'osier sur son comptoir.

*-Le fais d'avoir jouée avec tes sentiments.*

Light redressa la tête, observant Fang d'un air incrédule.

*-Sentiment?*

*-Pour l'autre soir...*

*-Inutile de préciser, j'avais compris sur ce point de quoi nous parlions. Cependant, je ne vois pas en quoi mes sentiments on une quelconque importance dans cette affaire... tu as fais t'as gamine à jouer un pari stupide avec Snow, ma propre soeur et Vanille, et tu viens t'excuser? Assume plutôt, ce serrait plus digne de la Fang que je connais.* Haussant une épaule, balayant son comptoir d'une main, comme pour en extirper toute poussière visible.

*-Il n'y a pas trente six Fang...* Répondit- une Yun quelque peut piquée à vif.

*-Bien alors il semblerait que l'unique soit totalement décevante.*

Fang sembla ne pas vouloir répondre sur l'instant, elle remuait son jus d'orange tranquillement avant d'en savourer l'acidité.

*-Alors disons que je ne m'excuse pas. De toutes évidences, tu n'es pas ouverte au dialogue, comme d'habitude je m'adresse à un mur, tu t'étonnes après que personne ne veuille t'approcher, tu mords avant même que l'on te caresse. La plus immature de nous deux, étrangement n'est pas la plus drôle.*

*-Ce que je n'arrive pas à comprendre, c'est à quoi tu joues Fang. Je ne cherche pas plus que celà ta compagnie, tu es une bonne alliée, bien qu'encore je doute que tu es réellement confiance en moi. Mais tu n'es pas une amie, je ne pense pas avoir eu besoin d'une quelconque prétentieuse, impétueuse Pulsienne dans mes proches. Tout ce que tu fais de t'es journées, c'est te pavaner pour draguer de pauvres filles perdues depuis la chute de leur anciens chez soit, tu profite de la situation, et tu te fou bien de ce que je peux ressentir ou non. D'ailleurs tu veux savoir ce que je penses de toi dans le fond?* S'avançant, posant ses mains sur le comptoir, perdant visiblement son sang froids habituel, bien que son teint reste d'un blafard navrant.

*-Dis toujours.* Murmura Fang, serrant ses doigts autour de son verre. Usant d'un self-contrôle époustouflant.

*-Tu te fou complètement de moi, par-ce que je suis de Cocoon, et je serrais toujours de Cocoon. Ce monde que tu as appris à haïr, tu le déteste à travers ses rescapés, je ne suis pas crédule Fang. Tu peux bien me sourire, faire de belles amourettes devant nos amis, t'es yeux ne mentent pas, et ils sont gorgés de colère. Après tout ce qu'on à traversaient, toi et moi n'avons était alliées que pour des fins personnels opposés, et je vais te dire une chose... c'est bien comme ça.*

La Pulsienne ne montra aucunes faiblesses physique, elle s'avançât lentement, Lightning ne réagis pas lorsque les bras halés de son adversaire l'enlacèrent plus tendrement qu'elle ne l'aurait crue capable.

*-Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis. Une Sunshine blessée et une Sunshine piquante, c'est le cas de toutes les roses, la tige est toujours recouverte d'épines. Il faut juste savoir les cueillir sans les endommager. C'est pour ça que je te pardonne t'as petite tirade. C'est pas en essayant de me vexer que tu me ferra fuir, je suis ton amie, et que tu le veuille ou non, je resterais plantée là ce midi...* Elle resserra son étreinte sentant le parfum léger de Lightning, son coeur se pinça sur le moment avant de reprendre ses dires. *Montre moi ce que tu as dans tes placards, ce matin c'est moi qui régale. M'Okay?* La voix de Fang s'adoucie un peut plus, reculant son visage pour observer celui de la Coconienne, qui présentement était aussi blanche qu'un cadavre.

Light ne répondit pas, probablement un mélange acide de honte et d'amertume envers elle même. Fang ne sembla pas sans vexée, ou du moins ne laissa rien paraître, se retournant rapidement pour aller fouiller les placards.

*-Ma parole... la dernière fois que tu as fais les courses c'était...?* Sortant sa tpete des placards, l'air amusée. Light s'accouda a son comptoir de cuisine maladroitement, le roses aux joues, l'air toujours honteuse de s'être mal comportée.

*-Haem... c'est Serah.. c'est elle qui me fais les courses, juste, cette semaine elle n'est pas encoe venue me rapprovisionner, reste des pâtes je crois. Fouille sur la droite.*

*-Serah te fais les courses, t'es sérieuses?* Dit-elle, fouillant le placard en sortant un vieux sachet de pâtes froissé dans tous les sens. Prenant un air dépité, elle se retourna pour observer la rosée, qui évitait avec soin son regard. *Bon. Va chercher ton sac, on va à l'épicerie.*

*-Hein? heu.*

*-Aller on se bouge!*

*-hum.* Hochant reprenant peut à peut sa teinte blafarde, Light s'empressa d'aller chercher ses affaires dans sa chambre, non sans gêne, depuis quand se laissée t-elle menée par le bout du nez?

Elle rejoint Fang qui l'attendait déjà à l'entrée. Celle-ci fouillant sa sacoche pour compter sa monnaie.

*-J'espère que tu as de quoi, Lylia ma vidée le portefeuille hier en allant s'acheter des fringues avec Serah et Vanille, trois terreurs quand elles sortent, même ta soeur est la sagesse incarnée à côté...* Fang soupira observant Light fermer la porte et se tourner vers elle pour débuter une marche côté à côté.

Lightning avait mis un petit haut gris en tailleurs, ce qui donnait à l'ensemble jean-basket-débardeur, un petit côté éllégant pas négligeable.

*-Je ne connais pas bien Lylia. Mais Serah semble assez l'apprécier, je suis contente pour toi.*

*-Moué, enfin ne l'apprécie pas trop, elle a déjà clairement exprimée son attirance pour toi, et j'aimes pas la concurrence. Surtout aussi canon.* Fang sourit a sa voisine, voyant Lightning passer du blanc à rouge pivoine. *Faudrait presque que je teste sa fidélité, ça te dis de dîner avec? Juste pour voir si elle te saute au cou?*

*-Sérieusement Fang, tu aimes jouer avec les sentiments des gens à ce point, jusqu'à mettre ta relation en jeu?* Septique, regardant droit devant elle.

*-Je plaisantais Sunshine...* Souriant en coin, Fang ouvrit la porte du magasin, Sazh c'était révélait un talent hors du commun pour le commerce, aussi aidait-il souvent à la revente et échange de fournitures. Il sourit largement en voyant le duos, les interpellant sans attendre.

*-Light! Hey, c'est bien la première fois que je te vois ici! Alors Fang, on à réussit à faire sortir notre éternelle enfermée? Haha ça fait plaisir! Réduction sur la viande de Béhémot, Gadot est à la coupe si vous voulez, les gars on fait une belle prise ce matin.* Il sourit de toutes ses dents, pointant du doigts le fond de la boutique, d'ici Light put apercevoir pour la première fois une sorte de boucherie, Gadot et un autre jeune habitant aux cheveux rouquin flammes coupaient ensembles de bons et gros morceaux de barbaques.

*-Merci, on se voit ce soir au bar?* Demanda Fang en allant vers la boucherie en compagnie de la rosée.

*-Ouep! Light tu viens aussi?*

*-Oui.* Répondit Fang à sa place, celle-ci se tourna vers elle lui souriant légèrement merdeuse. *-Faut que tu sorte plus souvent, m'en veux pas.* Dit-elle enroulant son bras a celui de la rosée, qui n'eut ni la force ni la volonté de s'extirper et de répondre.

*-Salut salut!* Fang se pencha sur l'étale, choisissant les morceaux avec soin, sous le regard amusé de Gadot qui lui donna quelques conseil. Light se senti observer, et pour cause, le jeune rouquin de Néo Bodhum se pencha vers elle, lui tendant un petit plateau où quelques morceaux de fromage était coupés.

*-C'est Lightning ton prénom? Je t'ai souvent vue rentrer de rondes en pleine nuit, faut dire que je boss tard, j'ai apas souvent l'occasion de croiser du monde.* Il haussa l'épaule.* Sauf toi.*

*-Heu... possible oui, je suis assez nocturne dans le genre.* Elle piocha dans l'assiette, hochant du chef en essayant de lui sourire.

*-Moi c'est Nathan. Je suis le fils de Thomas, tu sais celui qui gère les échanges maritimes, chatain la barbe grisonnante, une armoire à côté de moi.*

Lightning se décomposa à la description de celui qui aurait put-être dans une vie intérieur, son petit ami.

*-Je vois qui c'est oui.*

*-Haha je le savais, mon père ma assuré que vous étiez proches. Au final je n'y ai pas vraiment crue, faut dire qu'il à le double de votre âge... bah, dans le pire des cas, j'ai moitié moins le sien, on est plus compatibles vous croyez pas?* Il sourit, lui rentrant dedans de façon magistrale. Fang observait le garçonnet du coin de l'oeil, et s'incrusta dans la discussion sans détour.

*-Tu flirte avec mon amie?* Souriante, étouffant un léger rire qui se voulue naturel. Gadot était retourné à sa coupe pour servir la commande de la Pulsienne, ne faisant guère attention à ce qui se passait derrière lui.

*-Flirter? Probablement, de plus ce soir je finit plus tôt, Gadot ma invité à votre apéro, on se verra là-bas Lightning? Promis, mon père est avec sa petite amie alors il viendra pas.* Il hocha, souriant largement.

*-D'accords.* Dit-elle, détournant le regard pour observer Gadot leur tendre la marchandise.

Lightning retourna lentement voir Sahz pour le payer, avant d'être récupérée par Fang qui potait les commissions.

Une fois sur le chemin du retour.

*-C'était quoi cette histoire avec son père? J'ai pas suivis.*

*-Rien d'important, et rien qui ne t'intéresse.* Lightning bifurqua sur la gauche, suivit de Fang qui l'observait d'un air légèrement courroucé.

*-Pourtant j'ai crue entendre...*

*-Tu écoute les discussions maintenant?*

*-J'étais avec toi en même temps... d'ailleurs, le gamin, franchement... tu vas accepter son invitation? Un peut plus et il te sortait une rose de sous le comptoir...* Soupirant un rire qui se voulue sarcastique.

*-Il avait l'air gentil. Et puis, puisque je viens selon tes dires, à l'apéro ce soir... forcement je le revois.* Haussant une épaule sortant les clefs de sa sacoche pour ouvrir l'appartement.

*-Carrément le "revoir". C'est pas comme si c'était un rendez-vous en tête à tête.* Roulant des yeux pénétrant a son tour à l'intérieur, elle alla vers le comptoir pour tout déposer.

*-ça pourrait le devenir, je ne suis pas plus laide qu'une autre après tout.* Light posa ses clefs dans sa panière, avant d'observer le regard surpris de la Pulsienne, qui sembla se rembrunir par la suite.

*-Bon, je te fais à manger ma beautéééée.* Exagéra t-elle sous le regard lasse de sa partenaire.

...

Le repas ne se fit pas aussi mouvementé que l'aurait espérée Fang, à dire vrai, il se fit dans le silence malgré ses maigres tentatives de dialogue, Light semblait s'être renfermée dans son cocon habituel. Une fois le repas clôturé, la Pulsienne repartis chez elle pour une sieste bien méritée, mais Lylia ne l'entendit pas de cette manière, et passa l'après-midi à bichonner Fang.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre six. Dompter la bête à deux...

Le bar de Lebreau était bondé ce soir là, la musique de fond agréable laissée les gens discuter à l'heure aise, tout en se dandinants sur place un cocktail à la main. Comme toujours le groupe d'amis était en terrasse, cette fois cependant, Fang n'était pas au rendez-vous.

Light venait d'arriver, vêtue d'un jean moulant simple, chaussures à talons guère exagérées, et un débardeur blanc avec un logo de chocobo à faire fondre les plus durs. Il faut dire que les imprimés ridicules c'était pas son truc, mais pour une foie... elle se dit que personne n'y ferrait plus attention que celà... oubliant peut-être l'inoubliable Vanille, qui s'exclama en la voyant arriver.

*-TROP MIGNONNNHEUUU!* Entourant son propre visage de ses mains avant de se lever et observer Light sous toutes ses coutures.

Serah fit de même par la suite avant d'étouffer son aînée dans une étreinte frisant la torture affective.

*-Haem. Bonsoir tout le monde.* Hochant du chef se voulant amicale.

*-Ha Light, salut, au fait un gars te cherche, du nom de Nollan.. ou Taran... Nathan. Bref j'sais plus, il est au comptoir.* Dit Snow en faisant un signe de tête en direction du rouquin, qui observait Lightning de loin. Aussitôt Nathan leva son verre en sa direction, inévitablement elle devait aller le voir à présent. Elle grogna un colérique et menaçant.

*-Merci Snow...*

...

*-Tu es vraiment canon là dedans, une vrai poupée de porcelaine... je savais pas que tu étais la soeur à Serah, c'est cool. Elle est plutôt hyper active dans son style, j'adore.* Remuant la tête au rythme de la musique, il interpella d'un signe de main Lebreau.* La même chose pour la demoiselle s'il te plait.*

*-M'okay Nathan!* Dit une Lebreau enjouée, qui débuta un long enchaînement de mélanges. Sous le regard mi-curieux mi-terrifié de Lightning.

*-ça te dis de danser? J'te l'dis dessuite je suis pas un expert, mais j'me débrouille...*

*-C'est gentil, mais je vais plutôt profiter de mon verre avant, si ça ne te gêne pas...* Récupérant celui-ci dans la foulée, avant de porter la boisson a ses lèvres, c'était absolument infecte, un mélange fort, trop pour elle, mais quelque chose la poussa à poursuivre ses gorgées, une douleur qu'elle voulue sur l'instant s'infliger pour une raison qu'elle ignorait encore.

*-Houa, belle descente... un autre s'il vous plait!* Dit il, Lebreau servit Light sept fois dessuite, entre quelques monologues lassants du jeune Nathan, celui-ci s'était rapproché, et à dire vrai Lightning le laissais faire, leurs bassins se frottant, le renflement qu'elle sentie contre sa cuisse ne la rebuta pas, elle se mettais au défis, et y arrivait étonnant bien, contrairement a son équilibre, qui lui, commençait sérieusement à lui faire défaut. Sans voir le temps défiler, elle ne se rendit même pas compte que la musique était bien plus forte, la chaleur aussi, et les gens semblaient plus agités, une vrai petite fête en somme.

Avant qu'elle ne comprenne le comment du pourquoi, elle était dans les bras de Nathan, ondulant des reins contre lui, le visage tantôt penché en avant contre le buste du jeune homme, tantôt en arrière, dévoilant un cou laiteux perlé de sueur. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que le jeune homme ne cède, et vienne mordre à pleinne dents cette chair palpitante de désir, un désir décuplé par l'ivresse.

La chevelure collée au front et à la nuque, Lightning semblait plus sauvage, bestiale que la normal, elle ne voyait plus rien ni personne, profitant simplement des basses assourdissantes du son, celles ci la pénétrant de toutes parts.

Une chaleur réconfortante se logea dans son dos, quelqu'un se frottait à elle, l'enfermant comme dans un sandwich entre Nathan et... ?

Une odeur épicée, suave imprégnait son odorat, celà ne pouvait-être qu'une personne, Yun.

Penchant la tête en arrière, Light trouva la force d'ouvrir les paupière, elle vit quelques mèches sombres frotter son front, ainsi qu'un cou halé, féminin sans hésitation. Des bras l'entourèrent doucement, semblant repousser le jeune Nathan.

Soudain Lightning se retrouva bousculée entre les deux individus, visiblement le geste de Fang avait déclenché la colère du jeune homme en état d'ivresse avancée, leurs voix colériques parvinrent faiblement aux oreilles de Lightning, qui put apercevoir Fang repousser Nathan dans la foule, l'insultant copieusement dans un patois Pulsienne compréhensible que part Vanille.

Finalement elle vit Nathan repartir bredouille vers le comptoir, réclamant un autre verre, avant d'avoir la vue obstruée part une Fang colérique. Celle-ci sembla s'adoucir, enlaçant chaudement la Cocoonienne en glissant son nez contre son cou, lui marmonnant plus ou moins fort.

*-Tu as beaucoup bue?* Question rhétorique à l'évidence.

*- Si j'ai bue...? Comme un sac!* Riant, se lovant contre son amie, Lightning se dandinait de droite à gauche, observant Yun d'un regard brullant, provoquant, certains diront même vulgaire. *T'es fâchée?*

*-Non. Non mais fais attention.*

*-A quoi? Toi peut-être?* Riant de nouveau, se basculant dangereusement en arrière, juste pour le plaisir d'être rattrapée par la Pulsienne, celle-ci l'empoignant par la taille, résistant tant bien que mal à l'attitude sensuelle de la Cocoonienne.

*-Possible.* Hochant du chef, parlant toujours plus fort, essayant de communiquer malgré la musique tambourinant toujours dans l'établissement.

*-Tu veux qu'on aille chez moi?* Se mordant la lèvre inférieur, Lightning pressa les reins de Fang contre elle, agrippant la peau du cou de la Pulsienne pour la mordre, bien plus douloureusement qu'un suçon habituel.

*-Light...* Fang élargit les yeux, avant de retenir un soupire jouissif, jamais elle n'aurait crue être autant excitée par une simple morsure, retenant la rosée entre ses bras pour lui éviter une chute maladroite, elle sentie une montée de papillon pulvériser son abdomen. *T'es certaine que ça va?*

*-Je me suis jamais sentie aussi bien...* Avoua la rosée, qui se mis à sucer le bleu qu'elle venait de faire, grognant d'amusement contre le cou de sa partenaire.

Fang fit en sorte de les faire doucement tourner en direction de la terrasse pour observer qui de leurs amis pouvait ou non voir la scène, elle tomba sur le regard discret mais bien présent de Serah. Étrangement celà la rassura, Lylia semblait occupée avec Gadot, et un sentiment de trahison la pris, pourtant...

Elle entraîna Lightning vers la sortie, la tenant par la main, celle ci la suivant tant bien que mal, trébuchant à moitié à plusieurs reprises.

...

Le vent nocturne requinqua la Cocoonienne très légèrement, toujours ivre, l'alcool avait éveillé en elle une non-gêne presque appréciable.

Le ventre noué de Fang, déjà dans le remords, ne suffit pas à la faire changer d'avis. Se pressant jusqu'au devant l'appartement de Lightning.

*-On est arrivées.* Dit-elle, laissant la rosée se détacher pour chercher ses clefs, elle tenta d'ouvrir un première fois... en vain, une deuxième... a la troisième Fang céda, lui arrachant les clefs pour ouvrir à sa place. Un dernier regard en arrière, elle laissa Light rentrer, puis la suivit, refermant derrière elle, scellant le choix de ses actes.

... Elle se retrouva acculée contre la porte, Lightning se jetant sur elle maladroitement, ses coudes cognant le bois de l'entrée, alors que ses lèvres cherchèrent désespérément leurs semblables.

*-Attends.. on pourrait peut-être faire ça... je sais pas... autour d'un verre?* Se giflant mentalement, Fang ferma les yeux les rée-ouvrant en tombant sur le regard incrédule de son hôte, celle-ci ayant le visage rougit d'effort, et visiblement, d'envie.

*-Encore un? ... je vais vomir mes tripes à force...* Se plaint-elle plus fort que de raison, avant de se voir entraîner dans un baiser brûlant, faisant plier son dos en arrière. Fang s'était sauvagement attaquée à elle, ayant changée d'avis comme de chemise. Il faut dire que la tentation et elle ne font qu'un.

Dans une démarche catastrophique, entrecoupée de baisers sulfureux, les deux jeunes femmes avançaient tant bien que mal dans l'appartement, se tordant les vêtements pour les laisser choient, tel de petits cailloux pour retrouver leur chemin au réveil.

Fang tomba à la renverse sur le lit moelleux de son hôte, se rasseyant rapidement pour rabaisser une culotte bien trop gênante a son gout, dévoilant un bas ventre glâbre chez sa partenaire. Lightning n'en rosie pas, triturant la chevelure rêche de la Pulsienne, pour recouvrir son crâne de baisers, sa respiration était forte, et son buste ne cessait de se mouvoir sous les yeux avides de plaisir de la Pulsienne.

*-Aller vient par là.* Fang enlaça le petit buste clair de Lightning, celle-ci était affreusement légère, se laissant allonger contre sa couverture, elle souria toutes dents sorties, essayant déjà d'enlacer les reins de la Pulsienne avec ses jambes, cherchant un contact physique direct.

*-J'ai jamais couchée avec une fille, soit indulgente.* Dit-elle, articulant très bien malgré l'ivresse encore bien présente, son corps ondulait, réclamant sa détresse avec ferveur. Fang se tenait de ses bras tendus de part et d'autre du buste de sa partenaire, observant la Cocoonienne attendre ses premiers coups de reins.

*-On peut dire que tu sais ce que tu veux...* Affirma t-elle, laissant ses doigts glisser entre les seins fermes de Lightning, chatouillant son nombril en chemin, avant de rejoindre inévitablement le petit bouton rosé de la Cocoonienne, qui se cambra aussitôt, grognant le nom de Fang à travers ses dents serrées.

La Pulsienne sentie son coeur se fendre sur l'instant, son nom ainsi prononcé avait un arrière goût idyllique, sans attendre elle pinça, tritura le clitoris de sa partenaire, le faisant rouler entre son index et le pouce, plus ou moins rapidement, cherchant les faiblesses de la rosée. Celle-ci se tordait, gémissant ouvertement sans la moindre gêne, l'alcool était indéniablement la cause de son état, et Fang se sentie mal à l'idée de profiter... mais quelque chose la retient. Un sentiment qu'elle n'aurait sue nommé que part passion.

*-Lylia va me tuer...* Grogna t-elle, sentant son désir s'amplifier à cette annonce, comme si trahir son amante pour Lightning pouvait décupler son état actuel.

*-Oublie la... elle ne te mérite pas...* Souffla la rosée, trempe de sueur, se faisant caresser depuis déjà quelques longues et sulfureuses minutes, ses seins pointant rageusement vers la poitrine de sa tortionnaire.

*-Tu compte la remplacer?...* Se tenta Fang, se baissant pour poser son front contre celui, brûlant, de sa victime. Lightning serra les dents, grognant lorsque son corps se cambra contre celui de la Pulsienne, pour laisser ses fluides jouissifs s'écouler sur les doigts experts de sa partenaire.

Retombant contre la couverture trempe, elle hésita longuement, avant de soupirer un faible, et tremblant.

*-Si je le pouvais Fang...* Déglutissant, en cherchant à taton le sexe de la Pulsienne, elle caressa un instant la toison brune de sa louve de Yun, appréciant plus que de raison le touché de sa fourrure, avant de glisser ses doigts dans l'antre bouillante, écrasant son pouce contre le bouton de plaisir, qui se raidit aussitôt au contact.

Fang ne sembla pas pouvoir répondre les cinq prochaines minutes, sa musculature se crispant dangereusement, avant de subir les spasmes habituels d'un orgasme bref, puissant, la mortifiant l'espace d'une dizaines de secondes, avant de se laisser tomber contre le corps luisant de Lightning.

*-Claire...* Marmonna t-elle, après avoir repris son souffle, déglutissant contre le cou trempe de la rosée.

*-hum...oui?*

*-Demain tu regretteras?...*

*-Fang...* Elle soupira, appréciant l'odeur de sa partenaire sur elle, Fang avait un parfum naturel plus agressif que le sien, aussi, celui-ci prédomina, englobant Lightning dans un cocon intime serein.

*-Répond moi...*

*-Disons... nous verrons...* Mordant sa joue, la Cocooninne se mit à embrasser le cou de la Pulsienne, tout en douceur, remontant le lobe d'oreille avant de baiser chaudement la joue de Fang, lui caressant le dos perlé de sueur, l'amadouant avec tendresse.

Fang sue qu'elle n'aurait pas de réponse, le ventre tordue d'angoisse, de plaisir, de remord, et d'envie, elle s'assoupit finalement d'épuisement, sans bouger d'un poils de sa position plus que subjective.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre sept: Elle ou moi

Lightning avait fait un rêve entre l'agréable et le malsain, elle venait de coucher avec l'une de ses connaissance, pas vraiment des plus proche avec ça, après avoir flirté ouvertement avec un jeune homme du village. Deux absurdités qui n'était possibles que dans une vie intérieure, bien loin de sa réalité. Pourtant, lorsque ses paupières s'ouvrirent lentement, une chevelure en bataille couleur chocolat était présente juste sous son nez, ainsi qu'un poids conséquent sur tout le reste du corps, des jambes lisses entremêlées aux siennes.

Avant d'ouvrir en grand ses yeux azur, Lightning put percevoir la respiration lente et apaisée de la Pulsienne. Sans dire mot, elle releva très légèrement la tête, celà suffit pour voir une paire de fesses halées dépassant des draps en batailles. Laissant retomber sa tête lourdement contre le coussin, Light ferma aussitôt les yeux en sentant Fang se réveiller, imiter un lourd sommeil lui échappée un temps l'affrontement avec son alliée.

*-Hum...* Fang gesticula lentement une première fois, avant de se rendormir. Quelques instants plus tard elle tourna la tête dans le creux des seins de la rosée, juste assez pour cacher son regard émeraude, d'un soleil beaucoup trop agressif de bon matin. *Ferme la fenêtre bébé...* Miaula t-elle, quelque peut bougonne.

Light ouvra un oeil légèrement à se surnom, qui lui sembla totalement étranger sur le moment, avant de refermer la paupière, ni vue ni connue.

*-Bébé?* S'étirant mollement contre le corps pâle de Light, Fang releva doucement la tête, sa frange en bataille dressée en un épis olympique. *Ho bordel...* Dit-elle, sa musculature se crispant de la tête aux pieds. *Light...?* Déglutissant, comprenant sans mal que sa dulcinée habituelle à comme qui dirait changée du tout au tout. *Je suis morte.*

Comme le destin n'était pas en sa faveur, la porte d'entrée fut frappée en cet instant.

*Blarm blarm blarm!* D'évidence, ce n'était pas le , toc toc toc habituel que devait subir cette porte. *-FANG! Je sais qut'es là, ouvre!* La voix de Lylia était acide, nerveuse, éraillée par la colère. Fang rentra sa tête entre ses épaules, réfléchissant à toute vitesse, tout en s'extirpant de la délicieuse rosée, qu'elle ne put qu'admirer quelques secondes, avant de se détourner et enfiler rapidement ses sous-vêtements.

Light dormait toujours, ce qui soulageait à moitié la fautive Pulsienne.

*-FANG OUVRE CETTE PORTE!*

En vitesse, sautillant sur un pieds tout en traversant le couloir et en enfilant dans la volé son pantalon, ainsi que son débardeur qu'elle trouva étiré sur un tabouret de la cuisine de son hôte, Fang ouvrit la porte avec la clefs, tremblante d'adrénaline sur le moment, avant de tomber nez à nez avec sa partenaire.

*-Bordel, comment as tu pus!* Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, Fang sentie la main de sa compagne s'abattre durement sur sa joue, la faisant reculer d'un pas. Étourdie la Pulsienne ne sue que répondre, si ce n'est masser sa pommette machinalement. *J'ai fais touts les appartements du quartier, Vanille n'a cessée de me mener en bateau, et tu étais là a fricoter avec cette pute de Lightning, pas foutue d'assumer son prénom avec ça! Non mais tu m'as pris pour qui? Bobonne au lit, à la maison et pour le reste on s'en tape de Lyly? J'aurais due me douter que tu n'étais pas tenable, une saute-sur-tout. Tu sais quoi? c'est la dernière fois que tu me vois pétasse! J'te souhaite bien du courage Light, Fang est pas sortable sans avoir envie de prouver qu'elle est la plus belle, la plus séduisante, et carrément plus conne que la moitié des Cocooniens sur ces terres... chier!* Tournant les talons furieuse, en repoussant Vanille qui était malheureusement présente, Lylia s'empressa de courir vers ses appartements à l'autre bout de Néo Bodhum, un sanglot étranglant sa gorge, que Fang ne manqua pas d'entendre.

La boule au ventre, sans avoir put se défendre, la Pulsienne se laissa aller contre le pan de la porte, avant de croiser le regard remplit de pitié de sa cadette Vanille.

*-J'ai essayée de l'éloigner d'ici... je l'ai retenue une bonne partie de la nuit mais... enfin... Fang...* Tripotant une boucle de couette, Vanille s'avançat pour venir caresser le bras de Fang, celle-ci se reculant nerveusement.

*-Va plutôt la consoler elle, j'ai le mauvais rôle dans l'histoire, et je n'ai que ce que je mérite.*

*-Fang...*

*-Vire!* Claquant la porte, Fang étouffa un sanglot en voyant Lightning dans le couloir, la rosée avait les bras croisés, vêtue d'une simple culotte et un t-shirt blanc, elle observait Fan sans expression. Vanille se détourna de la porte, n'en voulant pas vraiment à Fang, il fallait savoir la laisser seule quand elle le demandait.

*-Je vais préparer le petit déjeuner.* C'est ce que dit Lightning en allant vers la cuisine, elle semblait neutre au possible, ni heureuse ni triste, cherchant ses dosettes de café. *Une préférence pour un café serré?*

*-Oui.* Fang ne sut réellement comment réagir, elle inspira profondément, allant s'accouder au comptoir de la cuisine pour observer la rosée faire.

*-Tu devrais aller lui parler après, lui dire que c'était une erreur, et que tu la veux au près de toi. Comme toute bonne personne amoureuse.* Dit Light, dos à Fang, sa voix était affreusement neutre, ce qui noua le ventre, déjà crispé, de la Pulsienne. *J'ai une de c'est gueule de bois moi...*

*-Je peux te mijoter une soupe à l'oignon si tu veux... ça fait un bien fou après une cuite...* Fang laissait les larmes couler sans même sans rendre compte, la rupture navrante de Lylia n'était pas ce qui la rendait aussi triste, le désintérêt total de Lightning lui, lui brisait le coeur.

*-Non c'est bon. Je ne bois pas souvent, et je doute recommencer de si tôt.* Se retournant pour servir Fang sans croiser son regard.

*-Tu regrette?* Marmonna Fang d'une voix cassée par un réveil amer.

*-Pour toi oui. Je ne suis pas une briseuse de couple. Encore moins ivre morte, dernière fois que je me laisse aller comme ça. J'irais m'excuser au près de Lylia si ça peut t'aider.* Light remuait sa tasse en sirotant le café brûlant, jetant un bref coup d'oeil à Fang, qui ne sut que dire sur le moment.

*-Je ne regrette pas ce que j'ai fais.* Lâcha finalement la Pulsienne, la tasse mi-vide de Light s'écrasa au sol, éparpillant café et morceaux de porcelaine ici et là. Elle recula marchant sur l'un des débris avant de gémir douloureusement.

*-Merde!* Sautillant sur la droite pour s'accouder à sa cuisinière, elle releva le pieds, enlevant immédiatement le débris en question. Fang s'empressa de contourner le comptoir, s'accroupissant pour observer la plaie.

*-Tu t'es pas loupée, je ne te connaissais pas se côté maladroit.* Dit-elle, prenant la cheville de Light pendant son auscultation, avant de relever son regards émeraude le long des courbes de la jeune femme, tombant sur le regard neutre de la rosée.

*-ça va aller merci... je reviens, je vais me faire un petit bandage rapide.*

*-Je m'occupe des débris.*

*-Merci.*

Lightning alla dans sa chambre, pendant que Fang cherchait la balayette et la pelle, remettant à neuf le sol clair du coin cuisine. Une fois le tout fait, Light rejoins Fang dans le coin salon, s'engouffrant dans le canapé caramel en observant la Pulsienne. Fang était affalée dans un fauteuil d'une même teinte, juste en face la rosée, son visage était encore marqué par les larmes, et Lightning ne put que s'adoucir en voyant son amie dans cet état.

*-Tu veux un autre café?* Demanda t-elle, essayant de sourire, mais l'angoisse lui tordait le ventre à elle aussi, celui de n'être que le coup d'un soir, un bouche trou, ou nouveau trophée de conquête.

Fang ne répondit pas, laissant quelques larmes revenir perler sur ses joues, la Pulsienne se releva avant de s'accroupir devant Lightning, se penchant en avant pour poser sa tête hirsute sur les cuisses de la Cocoonienne. Light déglutie mais ne put s'empêcher de caresser lentement la chevelure de Fang, caressant du bout des doigts les tresses semi-plaquées derrière l'oreille.

*-Rester ici n'est pas raisonnable...*Murmura t-elle, sans pouvoir détourner le regard.

*-Me laisse pas à ton tour...* Dit Fang, la voix enrouée, ses mains malaxaient machinalement le cuir du canapé, ses yeux clos lui donnait l'air apaisée malgré les larmes.

*-Pourquoi tu ... pourquoi tu ne l'as pas suivis?*Light regretta aussitôt sa question, le visage de Fang s'était redressé dans sa direction, ses yeux félin imbibés de larmes.

*-Quoi?* Demande la Pulsienne, interloquée.

*-Pourquoi tu n'as pas poursuivis Lylia.* Répéta t-elle plus faiblement, sentant le froids viscéral de la peur, galoper le long de son échine.

*-ça me semble évident Claire...* Dit-elle, étirant un maigre sourire.

Lightning rougie violemment, une bouffée de chaleur remontant du ventre au visage, le bonheur et la culpabilité faisait un mélange explosif sur elle. Fang sembla l'observer quelques secondes, avant de s'avancer et baiser le cou de la rosée, son souffle était tremblant, sa poigne affaiblit, elle n'était probablement même pas certaine d'agir correctement. Lightning se raidit à cette approche, sans l'ivresse, le contact charnel était radicalement plus complexe qu'elle ne l'aurait crue.

Incapable de répondre à l'affection maladroite de la Pulsienne, Light ferma simplement les paupières, laissant faire son amie, qui déjà, s'avançait sur elle pour l'affaler contre le dossier du canapé.

La Cocoonienne avait le cou obstrué par la gêne, avant de se racler la gorge, et s'éloigner adroitement de Fang, la repoussant malgré l'envie irrésistible de se laisser amadouer.

*-Je suis désolée... c'est trop... c'est pas le moment.* Se rasseyant ignorant du mieux qu'elle put le regard perdu de Fang, qui s'installa à son tour à côté de Light.

*-Je devrais partir...*

*-Oui... ce serait mieux... Désolée...*

Lightning entendit Fang se relever, puis la porte de son appartement claquer doucement, sans qu'elle ne puisse se retenir un sanglot pris possession d'elle, l'immergeant sous une vague de peine indescriptible. Lightning était simplement dévastée, elle n'avait pas commencée son idylle amoureux que déjà il prenait fin prématurément, les larmes coulèrent à flop, et il lui fallut un long moment avant de se calmer.

...

Le vent battait furieusement contre la combinaison en cuir de Fang, elle était sur une moto de la caserne du Neo Bodhum. Forçant sur l'accélérateur, un ruban sur le bas du visage et des lunettes en cuir adéquats contre le vent, elle longeait un chemin commercial tortueux en bord de côte. Jetant de brefs regards sur le côté, les écumes lui tenaient compagnie déjà depuis plus de deux heures.

La Pulsienne était furieuse, contre elle, simplement contre elle, jamais elle n'en voudrais à Lylia, leur relation était comme un accords une relation plus physique qu'autre chose, mais les sentiments de Lyly lui avait était transparents. Fang repensais à sa nuit, être dans le lit, et dans les bras de Claire avait quelque chose de jouissif, plus encore qu'une simple nuit d'amour, celà avait était idéal. Claire c'était montrée vorace, désireuse de prendre comme de donner, elle n'avait rien eu d'une refoulée, tout avait était naturel, fluide, la fusion entre le désir dominante/dominée avait trouvée un équilibre euphorique.

Mais c'était sans oublier l'ivresse... Fang se souvient avec effrois qu'elle avait profitée, abusée de la confiance de son amie... et de son corps par la même occasion. Elle ne pourrait plus jamais la regarder en face, relevant la tête à pleine vitesse, les yeux de la Pulsienne échappèrent une flopée de larmes, s'écrasant contre les rebords en cuir des lunettes, même le ciel apaisant de Grand Pulse ne put consoler la jeune femme.

...

Lylia, Vanille et Serah était toutes trois sur le canapé caramel de Lightning. La rosée était assise dans le fauteuil où, quelques heures au paravent Fang était assise. Elle leur avait servit trois bols de soupe à l'oignon, ayant une petite pensée pour son amante d'un soir.

Un faible sourire aux lèvres, elle releva ses yeux azur vers le trio.

*-Je pensais pas vraiment ce que j'ai dis, enfin. *Haussant une épaule, Lylia s'adressait à Lightning aussi amicalement que possible, malgré ses yeux encore rougis par les larmes matinales. *Tu sais comme moi comment est Fang, et même si je suis avec elle depuis quelques semaines, il était évident que ce n'était qu'un jeu, je suis ni crédule, ni bigleuse...* Elle sourit faiblement aux sourires compatissants de ses deux voisines, avant de retourner son attention sur Lightning. *Tu as toujours était un sujet compliqué entre elle et moi, c'est comme ça, tu lui plais. Alors... même si je suis en colère. J'aimes suffisamment Fang pour qu'elle soit heureuse.*

Lightning détourna le regard quelques instants pour observer la plage, son thorax se pressant sous l'angoisse.

*-Comme ça pas de guerre, et tout le monde et contents, puis moi je me charge de consoler Lyly, je peut même être sa copine d'un temps si elle le souhaite! Petite copine...* Remuant ses sourcil rouquins, Vanille s'agrippa exagérément au bras de Lylia, qui ne put que rire de la situation.

*-Je ne suis pas une briseuse de couple... en fait je n'ai jamais eu une quelconque attirance pour les femmes.* Lightning soupira, haussant l'épaule droite. *Jusqu'à que l'une d'elle me prouve qu'un Béhémoth pendant les périodes de reproduction est un véritable pampa sans épines à côté d'elle... il me faudra du temps. *Soupirant lasse, elle observait tour à tour ses invitées, avant de rester fixée sur les yeux de sa soeur, y prenant le courage nécessaire pour poursuivre.* Je ne sais pas vraiment comment agir dans se genre de cas, tout ce que je sais, c'est que je suis prête à assumer... mais je doute n'être rien d'autre qu'un trophée de plus dans l'harem de notre Oerba Yun.*

*-ça je peux dire que non... Fang est un véritable petit Pampa épineux lorsqu'on parlent de toi, elle explose avant même qu'on ne s'approche.* Dit Lylia d'un ton mi-amusée, mi fatidique.* J'ai pas vraiment était tendre à ton sujet... et je dois avouer que, plus elle s'énervait plus j'avais peur qu'elle ne m'échappe, ça à finit par arriver. Je m'en sortirais, des jolies filles ici il n'en manque pas ici. Et en cas gravissime j'ai toujours une autre Pulsienne sous la main...*

Les trois jeunes rirent sous le regard faussement séducteur de Vanille, qui n'avait montrée aucune réelle attirance pour Lylia, si ce n'est celle de l'amitié.

Lightning sourit, sentant la peine et l'angoisse resurgir brutalement à l'idée qu'il manquait quelqu'un parmi le groupe, elle se leva, évitant soigneusement le regard de ses invitées, pour bifurquer dans le couloir et claquer la porte de sa chambre, probablement pour y déverser une peine qui se voulait encore pudique.

Serah s'empressa de la suivre, refermant derrière elle, Lylia et Vanille elles, s'en allèrent pour laisser les choses se faire naturellement. La situation était suffisamment gênante pour ça.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre huit: Yun en fuite

Cela faisait maintenant 48h que Fang n'était pas revenue à Néo Bodhum. Habituellement, elle partait et prévenait toujours de la direction, et du lieu qu'elle empruntait. Là rien, elle avait pris une moto de la caserne sans aucun accords, prenant plus de carburant que nécessaire, un long voyage? C'est ce que se dit Lightning avec Snow et Sazh, tout trois devant la caserne de bon matin.

*-Bordel de merde!* Cria Light perdant le peut de sang froids qu'elle avait réussit à contenir jusqu'à présent.

Snow cherchait sur les ordinateurs, et autres appareils de la caserne, si, sur les radars ils pouvait percevoir ou non la présence de la Pulsienne. Mais à part un nombre incalculable de faune sauvage, aucun humanoïde ne fut détecté.

Lightning faisait les cent pas, furieuse, bouillonnante de rage, elle voulait prendre la route, aller n'importe où, pourvue qu'elle retrouve cette tête de mule.

Vanille arriva enfin, en sueur, essoufflée.

*-Elle à emportée sa lance, quelques affaires personnelles, et des photos... je comprends pas je ne l'ai pas vue faire, je l'jure... je...* En panique, le souffle manqua à la jeune femme, Sazh réagit au quart de tour, essayant de calmer la cadette des Pulsiennes.

Snow et Lightning échangère un regard.

*-Du ravitaillement de longue durée, poisson séché et j'en passe on disparus de l'arrière boutique, Nathan ma confirmé qu'il manquait aussi une casserole, quelques ustensiles de cuisine.* Annonça Sazh, les bras enroulés autour d'une Vanille dévastée.

Lightning se remis à faire les cent pas, les larmes ne viendraient pas cette fois, elle voulais hurler, frapper, mais pas pleurer, pas encore.

Finalement Gadot arriva vers le caserne à grandes enjambées.

*-Lebreau dit avoir vue Fang partir le matin où elle est sortie de chez toi Light. Après plus rien, le village est okay pour vous laisser partir, mais pas plus d'une quinzaines de jours, après... après... elle sera considérée comme...* Gadot fut stoppé, lorsque Lightning s'avança vers lui, les yeux lançant des éclairs, l'index pointé vers lui.

*-Ose le dire Gadot, et je te jure que ma Gunblade se ferra un plaisir de te plomber l'épis rouquin qui te sert de tête!* Les dents serrées, Lightning attendit qu'il se taise, elle se dirigea par la sutit vers la moto dont-elle se servait pour les escortes, ou larges rondes, fixant à l'arrière un baril de carburant supplémentaire. Snow, Vanille et Sazh firent de même, Gadot refroidit s'écarta, il n'y avait que trois motos, et Vanille allait monter avec Sazh.

Lightning ne savais pas où aller, mais pour sortir du village et longer les côtés pour rejoindre le premier campement de garde, elle connaissait le chemin par coeur, aussi, à vitesse max elle fila droit devant, laissant quelque peut à la traîne ses coéquipiers.

...

Arrivaient au premier campement, Snow Vanille et Sazh cherchèrent Lightning du regard. La rosée était en discussion houleuse avec un homme dans la trentaine.

*-Puisque je vous dis que nous n'avons rien vue.* Dit-il pour sa défense, sous le regard furibond de la Cocoonienne.

*-ça fait plus de 48h qu'elle est passée par se foutue avant-poste, et aucun de vous na rien vue! Vous faisiez quoi à vous tourner les pouces, jouer aux triple triade peut-être? Glandeurs! Foutus Glandeurs!* S'avançant et se reculant au fils de sa tirade, Lightning ne tenait plus en place. Snow la rejoins en premier, suivit du duo, tous essoufflés.

*-Sis... on va pas y arriver comme ça.* Il dégluti avant de poursuivre.* Vanille à suggérée côté plage, Fang prendrais jamais le risque de rouler jour et nuit en pleine terre, elle connais les dangers, et quel prédateurs habitent les lieux.* Il ravala sa salive, observant Lightning hocher du chef, avant de sauter sur sa moto, les laissant à la traîne une nouvelle fois.

...

Sept longues heures plus tard, Lightning roulait toujours aussi vite, laissant une traînée de sable former un nuage pâle sous les lueurs lunaires. Snow Vanille et Sazh était à une centaines de mètres derrière elle, malgré leurs maigres tentatives, aucun n'avait put raisonner la rosée, celle-ci habituellement réfléchie, fonçait tête baissée, qui à prendre le risque de ne pas camper cette nuit. D'ailleurs l'idée était déjà obsolète, la lune était haute et pleine.

Light observait parfois le côté terre, la peur d'imaginer la Pulsienne entre les cavernes, falaises ou plaines verte de Grand Pulse lui retourna le ventre. Elle voulait la voir, ici, maintenant, sur ce sable encore chaud de la journée. Mais seul une étendue pâle était visible, rappelant amèrement à Light l'absence de son amie.

...

Lorsque la lune fut basse, il devait être quatre heure du soir, Lightning ralentie la cadence, jusqu'à qu'elle ne s'arrête. Elle sauta de son véhicule, arrachant à l'arrière un pan en tissus pour servir de couche éphémère. Elle s'allongea, épuisée, pour une courte sieste.

Les autres la rejoignirent quelques minutes après, faisant de même, tous avait le regard braqué sur Lightning qui ne leur prêta aucune attention, se positionnant en posture fœtale, dos au groupe.

...

Le feu crépitait lentement à présent, Lightning avait cédée à la fatigue et l'explosion de fureur, Vanille adoptait un air contrarié, alors que les deux hommes se regardaient sans parler, ils se comprenaient ainsi. Au final, alors que l'aube arrivée, ils s'était endormient assis les uns contre les autres, Vanille ouvrit les yeux, gesticulent lentement contre le buste de Sazh et murmura.

*-Le levé de soleil était l'instant favori de Fang, elle se levait parfois juste pour aller admirer la monter du soleil, avant de dormir une demi-journée entière, et sans remord avec ça... Une habitude que nos aînés d'Oerba trouvaient soit attendrissante, soit d'un agaçant inimaginable, surtout pour son père...* Elle sourit, avant que la contrariété ne revienne malaxer furieusement son ventre.

*-Où Fang allait lorsqu'elle faisait une bourde aussi grosse qu'elle?* Demanda Snow, mi amusé, mi sérieux.

*-Au terrain de jeu, c'était un petit terrain juste au dessus du domaine Yun, Fang et moi on si retrouvait la nuit, imaginant que nous serrions un jour les meilleures joueuses du coin... un lieu de rencontre amicale de lutte, biensur je n'y comprenais que la moitié des règles, elle cependant était une véritable passionnée...* Elle sourit maigrement a se souvenir.

*-Pour nous c'était il y à cinq siècles... mais au final pour vous... qu'est-ce qui nous dis qu'elle n'est tout simplement pas allée se recueillir à Oerba?* Suggéra Snow.

La tête rosée de Lightning se mouva un instant, avant que la jeune femme ne se relève brutalement poussant sa couverture sur le côté, elle l'enroula rapidement pour la hisser sur sa moto, chevauchant celle-ci par la suite.

*-J'ai dis une connerie?* Demanda son beau-frère, rajustant son bonnet maladroitement tout en se levant.

*-Non Snow, c'est bien la chose la plus intelligente que tu es dite c'est dix dernières années.* Répondit Lightning, tout en appuyant brusquement sur accélérateur, en quelques secondes là voilà déjà partie, direction la steppe.

Il n'en fallut pas beaucoup plus pour que les autres s'activent à leur tour, suivant la rosée comme ils le pouvaient.

...

L'itinéraire d'Oerba aurait dut être logique, se disait Lightning, tout en empruntant un chemin rocheux, les roux adéquats de leurs véhicules leurs permettait tout passages sauvages, ou presque. La rosée était des plus habile sur ce types de machines, il faut dire que pendant son service dans la garde civile, elle en avait utilisée plus d'une dizaines différentes.

Il faisait gris, la pluie commencée sérieusement à rendre la visibilité impossible, pourtant, suivant sa carte numérique, la Cocoonienne était décidée à avancer sans lâcher prise. Elle se savait têtue, elle l'avait était pour sa soeur, elle le serrais pour son amante, aussi éphémère soit sa relation, quelque chose la poussait à avancer plus vite que les autres, elle le faisait pour elle, cette impétueuse Pulsienne dont les mystères du passés restés à découvrir.

Elle se souvient cette nuit fatidique, ou l'une comme l'autre les désirs avait était plus forts. Elle avait était ivre, serte, mais si Nathan avait poussé le bouchon, Lightning n'aurait pas cédée, elle comptais l'allumer par amusement, par stupidité passagère pour noyer son complexe comportemental, le réconfort qu'elle avait trouvée lorsque Fang c'était invitée audacieusement a leur duo était son échappatoire. Elle devait se l'avouer, Lylia ou pas, celà avait était sans importance, Fang était belle femme, mieux encore elle était a la fois enfantine, et mature, son physique accrocheur de femme fatale était inlassable, et bien qu'elle sache pertinemment qu'elle tombeuse elle pouvait-être, qu'elle en abuse était presque naturel chez elle. Le réveil à ses côtés ressemblait à une habitude d'un passé lointain, comme si cela avait toujours était ainsi, que la Pulsienne soit ou non d'un autre temps, Lightning avait eu l'impression qu'il était, dans l'ordre des choses, qu'elle se retrouve agrippée a son buste au réveil, se lovant jalousement contre ses côtes blafardes. A cette pensée Lightning sentie son coeur s'atrophier, se morfondre n'avait rien de positif, ça ne l'aiderais pas à la trouver.

...

Quelques heures plus tard, le postérieur endolori d'être assise sur le véhicule depuis l'aube, Lightning observait frénétiquement son radar, scrutant les derniers kilomètres avant Oerba. Elle ne vit pas la bête déambulant sur le chemin, avant qu'elle n'en saisisse la présence, le choc la propulsa des mètres plus loin, sa moto virevoltant sur la terre boueuse, éclaboussant le corps inerte de la Cocoonienne.

...

Lightning ouvri les paupières faiblement, le soleil pénétrant ses iris d'une telle violence qu'elle se recroquevilla instantanément. Le battement de son coeur raisonnait dans son crâne, il lui fallut un temps considérable avant de comprendre où elle était.

Un feu de campement était animé non loin d'elle, Vanille la fit se rallonger sur une paillasse, quand à Sazh et Snow ils se chargeaient visiblement de la popote, à la forme et l'odeur, Lightning reconnu sans mal de la viande d'Uridimmu.

*-Qu'est-ce... où?* Plissant les yeux, avant de sentir une serviette humide tapoter son front, Vanille lui sourit tendrement, avant de porter a ses lèvres une mixture infecte, la soulageant des douleurs.

*-Tu as percutée un Uridimmu, la moto est HS, le moteur à explosé quelques minutes après l'impacte, Snow t'as sortie de là juste à temps.* Dit-elle, Snow a ses dires jeta un regard compatissant vers Lightning, il aurait eu toute justice de lui en vouloir, pourtant cet homme gardait un sourire de façade parfait.

*-Combien de...*

*-Temps tu as dormis? Une demi-journée seulement. Non non non reste allongée, tu as le poignet cassé, et, si je ne me trompe pas, deux côtés fêlées.*

A y regarder de plus près, Lightning sentie l'atèle à sa main gauche, ainsi que le mal être du buste, sans pour autant en souffrir réellement, les soins radicaux de Vanille était connues pour soulager radicalement, guérir cependant, était encore aux mains de mère nature.

Soupirant d'agacement, Lightning se rallongea, remuant des orteils pour passer le temps, observant du coin de l'oiel les radars et autres cartes numériques du groupe.

*-Des traces de Fang?*

*-Plus ou moins. Snow à trouvé une possible piste, les empreintes de dérapage, un peut plus loin au nord, à une centaine de pieds à peine. Il penses qu'elle à évitée comme toi, une bête sauvage, les traces sont droites par la suite, elle à visiblement eu le contrôle et... enfin c'est bon signe, et c'est en direction d'Oerba.* Vanille semblait satisfaite, re-vérifiant machinalement la température de Lightning.

*-Alors on part quand?*

*-Toi? Pas avant deux jours de repos, Sazh c'est proposé pour rester avec nous, et m'aider à défendre le campement, quand à Snow il partira au devant.*

*-Alors qu'est ce qu'il fait encore là.* Grogna t-elle, évitant le regard de Snow, les mâchoires serrées.

*-Je partirais après manger, c'est moi qui est pelé la bête...* Se plaint-il, faisant tourner la cuisse de leur proie au dessus du feu.

...

Lightning s'endormais régulièrement sous forme de courtes siestes, à la dixième Snow n'était plus là, Vanille se chargeait toujours de veiller sur elle, quand à Sazh il prenait son rôle de garde à coeur, surveillant la zone avec attention.

...

Le blondinet avançait plus prudemment que Lightning, il savait à quoi s'en tenir tout comme elle, mais il venait sauver une ami et non sa femme, celà changeait radicalement la méthode. S'approchant d'une terre recouverte de mousse, d'arbres vieux comme le monde, et de quelques pavés ressortant de sous terre, il compris qu'il était arrivé à Oerba.

La moto de caserne volée par Fang était présente contre un arbre, le bidon de carburant posé au sol, un reste de casse croûte sur le côté. Snow s'arrangea pour garer son véhicule côte à côte de celui de Fang, avant de poser pieds à terre, observant les alentours.

Cela ressemblait vaguement à une colline tortueuses, il n'y avait plus la forme d'une maisonnettes, toutes six pieds sous terres en vue des quelques paves, débris et briques ressortant de sous terre. Le jeune homme s'avançait, un sentiment curieux imprégnant ses sens, il marchait sur la terre natale de ses deux amis, là où, il y à cinq siècles, elles avait grandies. Il se sentie gratifié, émue, et étrangement serein, avant qu'une voix dont il connaissait le timbre par coeur, raisonna a son oreille.

*-Snow... Que fais-tu là?* Fang était derrière lui, ayant sautée d'une branche silencieusement, sa lance était dégainée, le regard de la Pulsienne était prédateur, elle ne le voyait pas comme le bienvenue, et Snow le compris immédiatement en se retournant.

*-Fang, je suis venue te ramener.* Il hocha, lui offrant son plus beau sourire.

*-Hors de question.* Pesta t-elle tournant autour de lui, la lance à la main, le poignet sévèrement serré autour du manche.

*-Pourquoi être partie si vite, tout le monde s'inquiète, moi le premier.*

*-Foutaise! Ce qui m'étonne, c'est que je m'attendais plus à voir Vanille que toi.*

*-Elle est au campement avec Lightning et Sazh, à une dizaines de kilomètres au nord d'ici.*

*-Je ne rentrerais pas. Il y a des choses que je ne peut pas me pardonner, cinq siècles dans un cristal, et je suis toujours aussi bordélique, alors pour votre bien je m'en reste éloignée, je survivrais, Grand Pulse est ma demeure.* Elle fit tourner sa lance, souriant défaitiste.

*-Je ne sais pas ce qui c'est réellement passé Fang, et j'ai ma petite idée, Lylia à comme résumé la situation. Donc tout le monde est au jus pour toi et Lightning, maintenant que vos noces sont lancées, je doit ramener la mariée?* Proposa t-il serrant les poings en direction de la Pulsienne, qui n'attendit pas avant de fendre sa lance vers son ami.

*-Villiers tu as toujours était un piètre orateur...* Lança Fang, évitant soigneusement les poings massifs du jeune homme, pour lui mettre à revers, un coup de scandale magistral dans la mâchoire.

*-Entre orphelins je peux dire... qu'on à quelque chose toi et moi, comme, une ressemblance tu vois?* Dit-il reculant de quelque pas, bloquant le manche rouge de la Pulsienne, qui souriait malgré elle pendant la joute.

*-Tu veux me tirer les larmes Villiers?* Sarcastique, se baissant pour mieux frapper son adversaire.

*-Non... ma belle-soeur le fait très bien comme ça va...* Un autre coup de scandale dans les dents, le jeune homme bascula en arrière de toute sa masse, avant de se redresser brusquement, frappant tête contre tête la Pulsienne, qui lâcha un râle de douleur après le choc.

*-J'ai pas voulue en arriver là, je fais tout foirer, avec Lyly, avec Claire, tout le monde n'est pas aussi indulgent que Vanille à mon sujet Villiers!* Elle s'essuie le sang dégoulinant de son arrête nasale, avant de foncer tête baissée pour trancher la veste de son compagnon, lui coupant la peau sur quelques centimètres au niveau des reins.

*-Tu mélange tes problèmes personnels avec ceux de Neo Bodhum, tu es indispensable pour nous, Vanille ne peut pas être notre seule guide, quand à Claire elle à besoin de toi, et pas comme amie. Tu sais très bien où est ta place, et ce n'est pas sur les vestiges perdues d'Oerba, Fang!* Snow sauta sur le côté, esquivant soigneusement le piquet que fit la Pulsienne, le revers lui fut fatal, la pique tortueuse de la lance se planta dans sa cuisse, l'autre pointe frottant son tissus.

*-ça fait longtemps que j'aurais due partir Snow.* Dit-elle plus sérieusement, retirant sa lance pour regarder son adversaire perdre l'équilibre et tomber sur les genoux. *ça fait trop longtemps que j'attends après elle, et lorsque ça arrive, elle me repousse. Tu sais ce qu'elle ma dis? Que jamais je ne me soucierais d'elle, par ce que je suis Pulsienne de naissance, et le serrais pour toujours. Je penses qu'elle avais raison, j'ai rien à faire avec vous, Vanille s'intègre bien mieux. Fais moi plaisir Snow, rentre chez toi, chéris ta jeune compagne, veille sur Claire, et ne revient pas ici. Tu n'aura cas leur dire que tu n'as trouvés qu'un reste peut reluisant de ma personne.*

*-Lightning à eu un accident en arrivant...* Il fut coupé par une Fang s'approchant à grand enjambée, ayant lâchée sa lance pour tenir le col du blond, qu'elle souleva par une force qu'elle ne se connaissait pas elle même.

*-Elle va bien? Où est-elle? Tu peux m'expliquer comment elle à fait, alors que vous étiez censés rester ensembles?!* Grognant entre ses dents, les yeux émeraude de la Pulsienne tremblaient, Snow expliqua la situation le plus clairement possible, évitant soigneusement les foudre d'une femme soucieuse.

...

Lightning se réveilla en douceur, elle dormait paisiblement depuis plusieurs heures, torse nue, un simple bandage pour couvrir ses seins, Vanille ne voulait pas que le moindre accoutrement agace les côtes blessées de la jeune femme. Sazh se reposait sous un arbre, croquant dans une pomme alors que son petit chocobo virevoltait au dessus de sa coupe afro, sous le regard amusé de Vanille.

Refermant les yeux, Lightning n'entendis pas le vrombissement des véhicules s'approchant du campement, avant qu'elle n'est eu le temps de saisir la situation, Fang habillée de cuir noir de la tête aux pieds, et Snow, descendaient tout deux de leur motos.

La rosée se releva précipitamment, serrant la dents à la douleur, Vanille se leva pour la rattraper mais rien n'y fait, en un temps records, elle vient frapper la joue de Fang, la stoppant net dans son avancée.

La Pulsienne avait déjà du sang séché sous le nez, Snow lui était blessé a la cuisse quelques tâches de sang et des bleu sur la machoire.

*-Vous avait était attaqués?* S'inquiéta Lightning, ignorant royalement l'air courroucé de la Pulsienne.

*-Moui... par une horde de Loup Argenté... ça foisonne dans la région...* Dit Snow tout en se massant la mâchoire, Fang et lui se regardèrent complices.

*-Quand a toi...* Lightning regardait Fang d'un mauvais oeil, avant de remuer la tête de gauche à droite, baissant ses frêle épaules en venant se blottir contre le buste de la Pulsienne. *Me fais plus jamais ça... où je te tue de mes propres mains...*

Fang hésita un instant, avant de sourire a la rosée, celle-ci ne manqua pas de gémir lorsque l'étreinte lui fut rendue.

*-Mes côtes Fang!*

*-Je savais pas!* Répondit-elle sur le même ton exagéré de sa partenaire, sous les sourires bienveillants de leurs compagnons.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre neuf: Petit bout de dentelle.

Depuis leur retour à Néo Bodhum, tout était rentré dans l'ordre, Vanille travaillait à l'infirmerie, Sazh au magasin, et Snow aux rondes habituelles. Fang avait pris l'habitude de venir rendre visite à Lightning tout les matins, comme un petit rituel pour la courtiser. Serah passait après midi, préférant laisser les deux jeunes femmes passer du temps ensembles de bon matin.

Lylia travaillait maintenant au bar de Lebreau, elle s'entendait relativement bien avec son ex, et arrivait même à la charrier lorsqu'elle la voyait passer avec un bouquet de fleur aux aurores. Venant de Fang, le romantisme avait quelque chose de comique.

Ce jour là, comme les dix précédents depuis leur arrivée à Néo Bodhum, Fang sortait de chez elle avec une petite attention empaquetée dans ses mains, ses cheveux hirsutes en couette sauvageonne laissant pendouiller ses quelques tresses semi-plaquée derrière l'oreille gauche, elle portait un costard sombre aux manches s'arrêtant avant les coudes, le veston était ouvert laissant entrevoir un débardeur blanc, son pantalon ébène moulant et ses deux petites baskets noire lui donnait un air semi-décontracté-élégante.

Globalement, Fang faisait des efforts vestimentaires depuis leur retour, d'après Vanille, elle passait une bonne heure dans la salle de bain, ce qui, habituellement, n'était qu'un passage bref sous la douche, seule ou accompagnée.

Bifurquant sur la droite pour aller rendre visite à la Cocoonienne, Fang fut interpellée par quelques silhouettes sur la plage. Non pas qu'elle soit voyeuse, mais elle se dirigea simplement vers l'étendue de sable pour identifier les individus. A sa plus grande surprise, c'était Serah et sa soeur, portant deux petits bikinis d'un rose fuchsia pour la cadette, et rouge sang pour l'aînée.

Fang se gifla mentalement pour ne pas saigner du nez, avant de retirer ses chaussures et les tenir de sa main libre, tenant le petit cadeau rose pâle dans son autre main. Elle était surprise de voir sa partenaire, du moins presque partenaire, ainsi décontractée, ce n'était pas vraiment son genre de se trimbaler cul nu sur la plage.

*-Fang!* Serah leva la main, tout en se précipitant sur elle, avant de se freiner, observant l'accoutrement propre et sec de la Pulsienne.*

*-Bonjour les plus belles!* Dit-elle, offrant son sourire dévastateur, en parallèle, Lightning pris sa serviette et se l'enroula autour du corps, comme pour cacher précipitamment ses formes. Fang en fut naturellement vexée, avant d'hausser une épaule, et retourner son attention sur Serah. *Matinée trempette sans sa Fang favorite, vous serriez pas en train de monter un complot pour me briser le coeur les sœurettes?*Demanda t-elle espiègle.

*-Naooon.* Serah faisait la pitre, remuant exagérément sa bougne, avant de se détourner et foncer vers les vagues. Quelque part, c'était une Vanille bis, se dit la Pulsienne.

*-Je lui ai promis hier de venir me baigner un peut. ça fait un petit moment qu'on ne se voient plus le matin alors, j'ai fais exception.* Dit Light tout en s'approchant, elle se tenais debout à côté de Fang, essayant tant bien que mal d'ignorer le cadeaux qu'elle portait.

*-Tu veux que je repasse plus tard?*

*-Non!...enfin, non, Serah attends Snow, il à sa journée de libre logiquement.* Enfonçant ses orteils dans le sable, Lightning détournait le regard pour surveiller sa soeur, retenant en douce sa serviette.

*-Je suppose qu'on peut rentrer à la maison? Enfin, chez toi du coup?* Proposa la Pulsienne, étrangement stressée, comme chaque matin près de la Cocoonienne...

*-Oui. Serah!* Hurla t-elle. *On rentrent nous!*

*-ça marche! Faites pas trop de bêtises!* Ricanant avant de se prendre une vague dans le dos, la faisant patauger quelques secondes avant de s'écrouler dans l'eau.

*-Bien fait.* Lâcha Light en toute espièglerie, avant de se retourner et filer au pas vers son appartement.

...

Fang était à présent confortablement installée dans le canapé, Lightning à sa droite un chocolat chaud dans les mains, la rosée avait enfilée un simple short rouge corail et un débardeur sportif laissant son ventre à nue. Elle sentait le sel et Fang trouvait un certain réconfort à la voir au naturel, juste sortie de baignade sans même faire l'effort de prendre une douche.

Glissant son bras derrière les épaules de la rosée, Fang se dit sur l'instant qu'elle ne valait pas mieux qu'il y à cinq cent ans, ses techniques d'approches était foireuses, et visibles à dix kilomètres. Sans réelle surprise, elle sentie Light se tendre, serrant discrètement la mâchoire, avant de placer son petit bout de nez clair dans son bol.

Elles restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, les rendez-vous qu'elles avait pris l'habitude de prendre se faisait souvent dans le silence, c'était plus ou moins gênant, Light s'endormait régulièrement sur l'épaule de Fang, sans plus de cérémonie. Et Fang finissait par s'extirper discrètement de la Rosée, avant de lui préparer un petit repas exotique à la Pulsienne, ou simplement lui baiser le front et filer selon son emploi du temps.

Mais aujourd'hui, Fang avait décidée de son propre chef qu'il n'en serrait pas ainsi.

*-Bon... tu l'ouvre mon cadeaux?* Dit-elle finalement, trépignant d'impatiente en observant du coin de l'oeil sa voisine. Lightning sortie son nez de son bol, jetant un bref regard sur sa voisine, avant de se forcer un maigre sourire, et poser son bol de chocolat mi-vide sur la table. Elle pris le petit paquet rose pâle et le posa soigneusement sur ses genoux.

*-ça se mange?*

*-Disons que... ça peux très bien glisser entre les dents.*

Lightning tourna lentement la tête vers Fang, l'observant de longues secondes bouche mi-ouverte.

*-Non non, ce n'est pas... enfin, on en est pas là...* Dit la Pulsienne, remuant ses sourcils en observant son propre bas ventre, comme pour caricaturer l'idée des deux femmes. Light détourna aussitôt le regard, pour ouvrir le paquet, histoire d'oublier cet instant gênant et maladroit.

En ouvrant Lightning souleva un petit bout de tissus sombre qu'elle sembla reconnaître à première vue, suivit d'un second. L'ensemble à dentelles de Fang le soir de sa démonstration, le rouge monta violemment aux joues de Light avant qu'elle ne s'empresse de les poser sur le côté.

*-Exactement le même modèle et à ta taille, j'ai crue comprendre que l'ensemble te plaisait bien...* Fang sourit victorieuse, resserrant Light contre son buste, lui évitant la gêne de son regard félin. *Ha et ça!* Fang fouilla sa sacoche pour en extirper une culotte et un sous-tif rose pâle.* Je te l'ai empruntée pour connaître tes mensurations... désolée.* Souriante toutes dents sorties, Fang posa le tout sur la table, fière avec ça. *Bon! Qu'est-ce que je prépare pour notre petite timide?* Se relevant laissant Lightning avec ses quelques sous-vêtements, Fang se dirigea vers le coin cuisine, ouvrant les placards, maintenant remplit à foison, grâce au fait qu'à présent, elles faisaient les courses ensembles.

Light alla dans le couloir, certainement pour ranger son cadeau dans sa chambre.

La Pulsienne était en pleine réflexion, pâtes ou lentilles... sur les deux l'un fait péter, elle voulait garder un minimum d'élégance les premières semaines. Ce fut donc les pâtes, elle la panière à légumes, et s'occupa de les laver un part un, débutant la découpe tranquillement.

...

*-A table!* Fang avait mis la table sur la terrasse, face à la mer, la silhouette de Snow et Serah faisant les pitres était visible d'ici. Lorsque Lightning pénétra les lieux, Fang sentie exploser une grosse partie de son cerveaux, la rosée avait enfilée une chemise ouverte oubliée par la Pulsienne dans la semaine, elle portait le sous-tif offert, ainsi que son petit short corail de tout à l'heure. Sans vraiment s'attarder à expliquer le pourquoi du comment, Light s'assit, chipant en premier lieu la grenadine fraîche.

*-Tu crois qu'ils vont finir par aller manger ses deux la?* Demanda t-elle, ignorant le regard suintant de désir de la pauvre Fang.

*-Je crois qu'ils mangent au bar de Lebreau depuis quelques jours, Snow aide au service sur son temps libre, un vrai prince ce mec la...*

*-Tu veux peut-être que je t'arrange un rendez-vous avec mon gendre...?*

*-Naooon... je vise surtout la belle soeur à vrai dire...* Remuant ses sourcils vers Light, qui feinta l'évidence avec brio.

Pendant le repas, Lightning arborait un sourire en coin permanent, presque taquine, elle exprima clairement le fait que les visites de Fang animées ses journées et les rendait plus agréables depuis leurs retour. Au plus grand bonheur de la Pulsienne, qui bue les dires de Light comme de saintes paroles.

Il devait-être pas moins de quinze heures, et la Pulsienne ne se décidait pas à partir, le cul visé sur la chaise, Lightning revient avec deux nouvelles grenadines bien fraîches, avant de se rasseoir à sa table, de larges lunettes de soleil aux reflets mauve sur le nez. Fang l'observait du coin de l'oeil, salivant mentalement comme la dernière des perverse.

*-ça te dirais de faire un tour avec un véhicule de la caserne?* Proposa t-elle, sans vraiment réfléchir à la demande, le carburant était copieusement cher, les motos régulièrement utilisées pour les rondes, et ce n'était clairement pas des jouets.

*-Avec plaisir, mais c'est toi qui conduis, j'ai le poignet à peine remis de mon accident.* Elle sourit à Fang, finalement rester les après midi était presque plus gratifiant que le matin.

...

Elles roulaient depuis une petite heure, zigzagant sur les chemins tortueux de Grand Pulse, Lightning était à l'arrière, elle ne s'était pas plus vêtue, ayant juste refermée les boutons de la chemise à Fang, quand à la Pulsienne elle avait troquée son jolis costard contre un blouson en cuir ébène. La Pulsienne prenait un malin plaisir à emprunter des chemins plus étroits et rarement utilisés pour entraîner Lightning dans de nouveaux lieux.

Sans réellement s'en rendre compte Lightning agissait comme une enfant dans un magasin à jouets, levant la main pour pointer du doigts t-elle ou t-elle choses, que ce soit faune ou flore, les découvertes était un véritable ravissement pour les yeux. La nuit tombée, les plantes exotiques laissaient leurs luminescences faire leurs œuvres, tout avait quelque chose de magique, Fang roulait très lentement, profitant elle aussi de ce qui les entourait, en pleine nuit jamais elles ne se seraient aventurées dans les terres, mais Fang savait pertinemment où elle était, et celà avait quelque chose de rassurant pour la Cocoonienne, qui lâcha la bride à sa rigidité habituelle.

D'ici Lightning crut apercevoir un couple de Sylphides, se cachant sous les feuillages à leur passage, un regard avec la Pulsienne suffit pour confirmer ce qu'elle venait de voir. Fang avait relevée les lunettes sur son front, le bandana rabaissé sous son cou. La rosée resserra son étreinte à la taille de la conductrice, se penchant légèrement sur la droite pour regarder les eaux luminescentes des bassins.

Sans dire un mot, contournant les immenses arbres aux lianes tombantes, Fang s'arrêta, surveillant d'un coup d'oeil la réserve de carburant.

*-Tu peux descendre, c'est pas dangereux ici.* Stoppant le moteur, la Pulsienne posa lunettes et bandana dans une sacoche, avant de descendre a son tour pour se dégourdir les jambes.

*-C'est étrange qu'un endroit aussi proche de Néo Bodhum ne soit pas exploité.* Lightning observait l'arbre sous le quel elles étaient, avant de sentir les bras de Fang s'enrouler autour de son ventre, les doigts gantés de cuir de la Pulsienne se refermant les uns contre les autres.

*-Si tel était le cas, nous n'aurions pas notre petite cachette favorite pour nous seules hum?* Demanda t-elle, la tête penchée sur la gauche.

*-Hope serrait ravie d'explorer la zone avec notre équipe, on pourrait y trouver, je sais pas, des ressources supplémentaires?* Ne sachant où poser ses mains, Light croisa les bras, maladroitement.

*-Hors de question, et nous ne prenons pas plus que nécessaire, Grand Pulse est notre chez nous, n'oublions pas de le respecter.*

*-Mais...* Lightning allait répondre d'un ton bougon, mais les lèvres de sa partenaire se posèrent contre sa nuque, le nez pointue de la Pulsienne chatouillant les boucles rose de Light.

*-Pas de mais. On fait ce que dis Fang, ou on crève de faim.* Tirant la langue vers la rosée, qui elle, observait droit devant elle.

Fang et Lightning restèrent ainsi quelque minutes, écoutant les ruisseaux se déverser dans les bassins, certaines bestioles de taille moindre, venaient boire tour à tour, un tas d'insectes aussi beaux qu'effrayants rampaient ou volaient entre les lianes, cette petite jungle idyllique inspira la rosée.

*-On pourrait presque bâtir un nouveau chez nous ici.* Suggéra t-elle, à la surprise de Fang, qui releva légèrement la tête de sur l'épaule de Light.

*-Comment ça?*

*-Je ne sais pas, une sorte d'avant poste, ce ne serrait pas de trop et... au pire des cas je pourrais me porter volontaire. Je ne suis pas particulièrement friande de plage...*

*-Tu voudrais vivre ici?* Les arcades de Fang se dressèrent, tenant toujours sa rosée dans ses bras.

*-A mi-temps pourquoi pas, une semaine ici, l'autre à Néo... puis il y a tout à faire ici...*

*-En somme Sunshine, tu veux te faire conquérante de Grand pulse.*

*-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi.* Souriante, remuant la tête négativement. *Tu n'a cas faire équipe avec moi, puisque tu connais le lieux... nous bâtissons, et nous profitons de ce lieu comme maison secondaire... puis, tu n'a rien à perdre tu vie avec Vanille, un chez toi personnel ne te ferra pas de mal.*

Fang pris un air courroucé, avant de saisir la demande détournée, son coeur de Pulsienne virevolta dans son thorax avant d'exploser sous forme de petits papillons, du moins, c'est ce qu'elle se dit en sentant les picotements amoureux de son abdomen.

*-En somme. Tu me demande de vivre avec toi?* Souriant en coin, l'air espiègle.

*-Ne te fais pas d'illusion, c'est pour le travail, puis, quand nous serrons à Néo Bodhum tu reprendras tes habitudes avec Vanille... non?* Septique, la voix étonnamment faible.

*-D'accords... mais c'est vraiment par c'que c'est toi...* Relevant le menton, faussement hautaine.

*-Fang...* Light roula des yeux, avant de sourire, joyeusement dépitée par sa partenaire.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre Huit:Premières cohabitations

Six semaines, c'est ce qu'il fallut au petit groupe pour réunir, et monter tout le matériel nécessaire dans la crevasse où Lightning voulait s'installer. L'avant-Poste avançait à pas de géant, Snow et Gadot venaient tout juste de peaufiner la taule du bâtiment, aidant Hope en parallèle dans son installation scientifique. Des cuves était postées de ci-de là dans la petite jungle, prélevant le plus d'informations possibles sur la faune et la flore sauvage du coin.

Cette après midi là, l'aménagement touchait à sa fin, Fang et Lightning ne s'étaient pas vue souvent, entre les rondes de la Pulsienne, l'arrangement des locaux, et Lighning qui passait le plus clair de son temps à aider à bâtir avec les hommes. Toutes deux avaient pris des distances, que Fang regrettait amèrement, elle qui pensais choyer un semblant de relation, se rendait vite compte que la rosée était plus intéressée par l'étude de Grand Pulse que sa vie affective.

C'était le grand jours, Vanille, Fang, Gadot, Lebreau, Serah et Snow et toute l'équipe tremblante s'était réunit devant le petit local principal de l'avant poste. Chacun ayant amené de quoi grignoter pour l'occasion, une crémaillère aurait-était similaire. C'est'ce que se dit Lightning en sortant du local, rejoignant les autres. Celà faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'étais pas sentie aussi bien.

*-Bon. Tu rentre pas avec nous alors t'es sure?* Demanda une cinquantième fois Serah à son aînée.

*-Non, je suis décidée! Plus on a d'espace à étudier, plus on sera aptes à s'adapter.* Lightning hocha fermement du chef, bien décidée, elle pris un sandwich dans la volée, croquant dedans avec vigueur.

Depuis leur décision commune, ni Fang ni elle n'avaient reparlaient d'emménager ensembles dans se local. Fang commençait sérieusement à se dire que Light voulait la paix, et un malaise certain c'était installé entre elles. La Pulsienne avait Vanille sur les genoux, souriant largement à ses pitreries avec le groupe. Mais le doute nouait son ventre, devait-elle rester ou partir? Une question en suspend.

*-Je passerais tout les mercredi pour les prélèvements, et observer les améliorations.* Suggéra Hope, croquant à son tour dans son sandwich.

*-Bien. Laissez moi juste une réserve de carburant supplémentaire, je penses moi aussi à placer des sondes, et des prélèvements. C'est un gain de temps, et si je m'installe ici ce n'est pas pour flâner.*Light sourit légèrement. *-Ne t'inquiète pas Serah, j'aurais la meilleure guide qui soit.*

*-hum? Qui sa?* Serah relevait la tête, gardant son petit air soucieux.

*-A ton avis.* Roulant des yeux, se relevant, Light repartie dans le local, probablement pour aller chercher de quoi boire, vue que Snow et Gadot sont littéralement deux larges gouffres. Serah tourna la tête vers Fang, comme pour confirmer les dires de sa soeur, mais la Pulsienne ne put qu'hausser l'épaule, peut certaine d'être le sujet de leur conversassion.

Lylia arrivait enfin en dernière de liste, elle descendait de son chocobo, déchargeant une tripotée de pâtisseries, à se demander comment elle n'avait rien fait tomber. L'espace d'un instant Fang se souvenait avec exactitude que son ex était très adroite... très très adroite d'ailleurs en y réfléchissant bien.

*-Lyly!* Vanille quitta prématurément les cuisses de Fang pour aller aider la belle blonde à poser le tout sur la table, elle salua chacun d'eux, et l'étreinte d'elle et Fang fut plus longue que prévue. Suffisamment pour arracher une bourde précoce de Gadot.

*-M'alors les chéries ont ce remet ensemble en cachette? Dite tout à tonton Gadot!*

Light arrivait une assiette de chip's maison en main, elle eu un temps de réaction en voyant Lyly si proche de Fang, presque assise sur elle en vue de leur étreinte, avant que les deux ne se lâchent dans un rire gênant.

Light posa le plateau de chip's entre les deux protagonistes, plus vite et fort que prévue, ce qui fit sursauter la Pulsienne et son ex-compagne. Les deux se regardèrent, avant que Lyly n'agisse et se lève pour faire une bise simple à Lightning.

*-Contente de te voir parmi nous Lylia.* Dit-elle, se penchant en avant pour attraper son sandwich à moitié finit, tout en s'adossant exagérément a l'épaule de Fang. La Pulsienne sentait la poitrine de la rosée s'écraser derrière sa tête, et il n'en fallut pas plus pour oublier sa voisine, comme quoi...

*-Je suis ravie, c'est super jolie ici, finalement vous serrez tranquilles toutes les deux.* Dit Lylia tout en ouvrant une boite de pâtisserie. *Fang semblait vraiment pressée. Vue qu'on à passer nos soirées ensembles, je sais tout de tout sur ses inquiétudes.* Dit-elle, légèrement sournoise, croquant dans une gâterie à la vanille, sous le regard effrayé de Fang, et celui, menaçant, de Lightning, qui resserrait sa main sur l'épaule de la Pulsienne.

*-Je pensais Fang plus épuisée que ça, avec ses rondes... en huit huit, les horaires me semblaient serrées.* Light semblait tendue, il n'en fallait pas plus pour voir éclore des éclairs de rage dans ses iris azur.

*-Ho non...* Dit Lylia d'un air détaché. *A dire vrai, je crois que nous nous sommes vues tout les soirs, c'est pas par ce qu'on ne couchent plus assemblent qu'on ne peut plus se parler non?* Amusée, d'un ton un poils acide.

*-C'est pas ce que je voulais dire, ce n'est pas comme si je sortais avec cette tête de pioche.* Light tapa le haut du crâne hirsute de la Pulsienne d'un revers de main.

*-HAIEU!* Se frottant le haut du crâne, Fang ne s'extirpa pas de l'emprise délicieuse cruelle de Light, bien trop consciente du danger au dessus de sa tête. *Bon, vous allez arrêtez de vous battre, sinon je vais finir par avoir des oeufs sur la tête à prendre des coups moi...* Bougonne, la Pulsienne croisa les bras sous les rires taquins de leurs amis.

Light soupirait d'agacement, avant de s'asseoir entre Lylia et Fang, il n'y avait pas la place, mais c'était ici et null part ailleurs qu'elle voulait être, aussi enjamba t-elle le banc, observant Lylia pour qu'elle se décale, ce qu'elle fit, non sans un amusement certain.

Une fois bien en place, la jalousie... Lightning donc, croqua dans son sandwich l'air de rien, son visage de porcelaine retrouvant sans mal son expression neutre et détachée. Le repas suivit un cours logique, des rires, de l'amusement, une douce après-midi, avant que tout le monde ne repartent à Néo Bodhum chacun leur tour. Lightning était toujours à sa place, il ne restait plus que Fang, elle, et le couple Serah Snow.

*-Tu veilles bien sur ma soeur?* Demande Serah à Fang, la Pulsienne se mordit la lèvre inférieure, redoublant de courage pour enlacer les épaules de sa voisine, qui contre tout attente se laissa faire, posant sa tête contre l'épaule de la Pulsienne.

*-Compte sur moi bébé Sunshine.* Élargissant un sourire de conquérante, resserrant sa prise sur sa Light.

Lightning souriait mollement, un peut fatiguée de se quotidien à cent pour cent actif, entre la construction de l'avant-poste et l'installation de matériel en jungle, elle était lessivée.

*-Snow... roule doucement en rentrant, sinon je te fais la peau mon gros à notre prochaine visite.* La rosée, se pinçait les lèvres, avant de voir le couple se lever et venir leur faire un câlin avant le départ, câlin à moitié appréciable, puisque Snow c'était invité, pour le plus grand amusement de Serah et Fang.

Enfin seules, observant les phares du véhicules de Snow s'estomper dans la jungle, Lightning releva ses yeux azur pour observer la mâchoire basse de Fang, elle avait la peau lisse, le teint halé, son parfum épicé avait quelque chose d'enivrant, ou était-ce le peut d'alcool d'apéritif siroté préalablement qui lui donnait cette illusion. Quoi qu'il en soit, Lightning se sentait bien.

*-Notre quotidien va être différent maintenant.* Dit-elle à voix basse, murmurant contre l'épaule chaude de Fang.

*-Hahan... il va falloir supporter mes deux gros yeux de vicieuses sur tes jolis shorts à chaque fois que tu te couche dans ton lit. Fallait pas mettre nos lits un en face de l'autre ...* Répondit Fang, toute victorieuse dans le ton de sa voix.

*-C'est vrai, un lit aurait largement suffit, je ne suis pas bien épaisse, et à dire vrai toi non plus.*

Après se long instant de solitude dans le cervelet de Fang, la Pulsienne allait répondre, mais Lightning était déjà retournée dans le bâtiment semblable à un avant poste scientifique plus qu'autre chose.

...

Une fois dedans, Fang prenait le temps d'observer les alentours, le son agréable de la douche venait à ses oreilles, et l'image d'une Lightning détendue et souriante sortant de la salle de bain avait quelque chose de novateur, inouïe, pour ne pas dire jouissif.

Frottant ses paupières, la Pulsienne allait négligemment observer ce qui allait leur servir de chambre, une simple cabine avec un lit de chaque côté, collés à une fenêtre étroite chacun, une photo de Sera était évidement sur la table de chevet de Lightning, ainsi que des cartouches d'armement. Du côté de Fang, c'était encore assez sobre, bientôt un amas de vêtements serrait odieusement entassé sur son lit, et la perspective de faire le ménage n'était pas franchement d'actualité. Étirant un sourire sournois, Fang pris le temps d'ouvrir l'armoire commune, plissant le nez au doux parfum que dégageaint les costumes diverses de sa colocataire.

Se dirigeante vers la cuisine, Fang pensa un instant que vivre dans un lieu aussi étroit ne serrait pas supportable sur le long terme, à dire vrai, l'avant-poste ressemblait à une très large caravane sur pîeds, tout en longueur, et les quelques petits bâtiments d'extérieurs servaient surtout pour l'entrepos et leurs véhicules.

Laissant la porte d'entrée ouverte, l'air rentrait chaleureusement dans la bâtisse, il ne faisait pas froids, et manger dehors était presque une éventualité, presque, puisque l'arrivée de Lightning dans sa serviette de bain arracha le peut de réflexion à la Pulsienne.

*-Notre premier soir hors de la colonie. Un véritable challenge, tu fais à manger? Je suis piètre cuisinière tu sais bien.* Dit la rosée, tout en rajustant la serviette sur sa tête, ouvrant le frigidaire pour se servir un thè glacé qu'elle posa négligemment sur la table à manger. Fang se surpris à reluquer plus que de raison les mollets blanc de la jeune femme, qui n'eu aucun mal à chopper Fang à l'oeuvre. *Un problème?*

*-Non... tu disais? Le repas oui, et bien... que dirais tu d'un repas de chez moi?* Souriante, toutes dents sorties, elle déglutie maladroit, trompant sa posture faussement à l'aise.

*-Soit. Je sort allumer les éclairages nocturnes, faire fuir les quelques bêtes du coin pendant notre sommeil ne sera pas de trop.* Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, Lightning sortait du bâtiment, se dirigeant vers les diverses éclairages verdâtres de l'avant poste.

..

A son retour, Fang était au fourneau, mijotant un mélange de légumes finement coupés, généreusement trempés dans la graisse animale, ainsi que des boulettes épicées. Le dîner débuta dans le calme, les gazouillis nocturnes berçant l'environnement paradisiaque dans le quel les deux femmes vivaient, mais un sujet à conflit anime toujours une discussion trop silencieuse, aux goûts de la Pulsienne surtout.

*-Tu n'avais pas l'air contente de voir arriver Lyly cette après-midi, je me trompe?*Observant une Lightning impassible, les yeux fixés sur sa pitance.

*-Tu te méprends, elle est l'ami de ma soeur, et de sur-crois ton amie aussi, les amis de mes amis sont mes amis.* Dit-elle, arquant les sourcils pour paraître amicale.

*-D'accords... on dirait pas.*Fang enfila un petit gilet, se levant pour fermer la porte d'entrée quand l'air nocturne se rafraîchit lentement.

*-Pourquoi tu dis ça? J'ai passée l'âge de chercher querelle à des gens qui me sont indifférents.*

*-Tu vois, indifférent. Tu ne l'aimes pas.*

*-Je ne la connais pas nuance.*

*-En même temps nous avons couchez ensembles alors que j'étais encore avec elle.* Dit Fang, dressant les arcades espérant probablement acculer Lightning. Celle-ci se renfrogna plus qu'autre chose, se levant pour apporter les couverts dans le lavabo et commencer la vaisselle, frottant les assiettes avec plus de vigueur qu'il n'en faudrait. *-C'est pas ce que je voulais dire.* Finit par dire Fang, s'adossant au frigidaire, dans l'espoir d'attraper le regard de Lightning, mais celle-ci semblait très attentive à son action présente.*Bon. De l'aide?*

*-Je peut encore nettoyer deux assiettes et quatre couvertes merci.*

*-J'vais dans ma chambre.* Dit Fang, tout en haussant les épaules. Longeant le couloir elle ne put s'empêcher de se retourner, et fut surprise de croiser le regard azur de la rosée. Lightning s'était reculée pour regarder Fang partir, prise la main dans le sac, la tête de la rosée disparue derrière le coin du mur, et elle repris avec ardeur sa vaisselle.

Un large sourire aux lèvres de la Pulsienne, celle-ci allait dans leur chambre avec un entrain plus vivace. Sautant sur son lit, Fang s'empressait d'enfiler short de nuit et débardeur noir, se glissant sous sa couette. Après une minute interminable, elle se releva, impossible de dormir pour elle, si proche et seule avec Lightning, son corps parlait pour elle. Bifurquant vers la douche, la jeune femme se reluquait dans le miroir sous tous les angles.

*-Si c'est pas maintenant, ce sera jamais ma vieille.*Murmurait-elle, se glissant sous la douche pour se dérusquer.

...

Lightning était allongée sous sa couette, la lampe de chevet allumée, elle lisait les premières données enregistrées sur les scanners extérieurs, les analyses décrivaient les premières réactions de faune et flore de l'aube au crépuscule.

Fang finit par revenir, entièrement séchée, le cheveux frisotté et trempé, le seul hic, elle était entièrement nue. Pliant ses affaires pour les ranger dans leur armoire commune. Lightning fit de son mieux pour ignorer la silhouette caramel se dandinant non loin d'elle, mais la tentation fut trop cruelle.

*-Tu... vie entièrement nue maintenant?* Dressant les arcades en voyant Fang se retourner lentement, s'adosser aux rebords du couloir qui séparait leurs couches.

*-Un problème avec ça?*Demanda t-elle, lui faisant un clin d'oeil si Fangestien, que Lightning ne put retenir un maigre sourire.

*-Je lisais les premières données prélevées, le lieu est fascinant. Sans toi... je? Fang?*Reculant la tête en voyant arriver la Pulsienne, qui s'allongeait paresseusement sur les jambes de Lightning, celles-ci chastement enfouies sous la couette. Les seins halés de la Pulsienne basculèrent légèrement sur la gauche, l'un des téton chocolat au lait frottant le tissu moelleux de la couette avec frivolité. Lightning ne put regarder ailleurs l'espace d'un instant, avant d'ignorer de son mieux la femme avachie sur elle.

*-Fais moi voir ça?*Remuant les doigts dans le vide, avant d'attraper la tablette sur la qu'elle les analyses défilaient. Fang pris un air sérieux, avant de se tourner vers Lightning.*Fais moi une petite place, qu'on lisent ça ensembles?*

La gêne, et la curiosité, ajouter un un sentiment surprenant, Lightning se décala légèrement, avant de voir Arriver le crâne hirsute de sa partenaire s'écraser contre son épaule, Fang était allongée dans le même sens qu'elle, laissant ballotter une jambe dans le vide, elle tenait la tablette entre ses mains, faisant défiler les textes. Le parfum du shampoing avait quelque chose de charmant, Lightning luttait pour ne pas enfouir son nez blanc porcelaine dans les cheveux frisottés de la Pulsienne. Regardant négligemment les textes défiler, elle tremblait de ne pouvoir enlacer Fang, le jeu de séduction était à la hauteur, et rester frigide face à une Fang déterminée pouvait s'avérer auto-destructeur.

La soirée s'annonçait longue.


End file.
